El agua que guarda las lagrimas
by samix08
Summary: un internado que guarda muchos secretos cap13 solo falta un cap y se acaba
1. despues de la batalla

Shaman king no me pertenece y sus peonajes tampoco

El secreto escondido, el agua que guarda las lagrimas

Después de la Batalla

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que Yoh y sus amigos regresaron a casa respectivamente, luego de haber derrotado a hao. Yoh, anna y manta regresaron a funbari, y las cosas siguieron iguales como siempre (según anna), pero habían hecho una promesa con todos de reunirse cada 2 años a celebrar la derrota de hao en casa de Yoh.

Una mañana en la pensión asakura un chico regresaba de su entrenamiento se podría decir que tenia unos 15 años de edad ojos negros profundo, cabello corto marrón y recogido y con una amplia sonrisa se disponía a entrar en la pensión sin percatarse que detrás de esa puerta se encontraba una linda criatura esperándolo:

Yoh se puede saber donde diablos estabas- dijo una chica rubia de también unos 15 años y ojos negros, que con una sola mirada podrían matar hasta el mismo diablo.

Jijiji hola anita como estas, pues estaba asiendo el entrenamiento que me pediste y bueno…- dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza- ¡hola coquito!-saludo el chico a un pequeño gatito que esta jugando entre las piernas de anna.(si pensaban que la linda criatura que esperaba a yoh en la puerta era anna, pues estaban equivocados era coquito que fue recogido por yoh de la calle y lo trajo a la casa sin decir le a anna).

°.° Coquito??-dijo anna pero al percatarse del pequeño ser que estaba debajo de ella – YOH SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACE UN MALDITO GATO EN MI CASA, SABES MUY BIEN Q SOY ALERGICA A LOS GAACHUUUUU- no alcanzo a terminar la frase y anna empezó a estornudar así que hizo lo mejor para coquito y para ella le dio una gran patada y coquitos salio volando muy alto.

Anna había cambiado mucho en dos años, era cierto que seguía con ese carácter frió pero algunas veces cuando estaba con yoh demostraba lo contrario. Su cuerpo ya era de toda una mujer además que era muy bonita, ya no vestía su vestido negro, ahora usaba una falda de jeans con un polo de tiras negro al comienzo dudaba de vestirse así, pero cuando yoh le dijo que se veía muy bonita así, empezó a vestirse de esa forma. En lo único que no cambio fue su pañoleta roja que todavía la usaba.

Al contrario de anna, yoh había crecido bastante los esfuerzos de anna en sus entrenamientos dieron buenos resultados, en cuanto su carácter seguía siendo el chico mas sereno y tranquilo del mundo, y su vestuario no había cambiado mucho seguía usando sus pantalones y de ves en cuando cambiaba su camisa por polos.

Noooooooooooooo coquito anna que hiciste ya me lo mataste T.T-dijo llorando.

No llore amo yoh T.T-dijo su espíritu acompañante también llorando

No me importa además no tengo que darte explicaciones estamos en otro asunto, no puedo creer que te demores tanto en un entrenamiento así que desde ahoraa ¬¬ -dijo pensativa.

Desde ahora que anita n.n- dijo ilusionado yoh.

¡Tendrás El doble de entrenamiento!

O.O………………………………

Ya déjame de mirarme así, además tengo hambre como es posible que la futura esposa del rey shaman se quede sin comer, así que ve a preparar el desayuno yoh

Pero anita T.T

¡AHORA! Por cierto yoh que acaso esperabas que yo reciba a todos los holgazanes de tus amigos, pues no, cada vez que vienen, destruyen algo así que mas te vale que los vigiles de cerca si no quieres perder a tus amigos uno.. por.. uno..- dijo anna macabramente mientras se alejaba con un aura roja.

_Como logra tener mi atención incluso cuando camina, además no me importa que se enoje se ve muy linda de esa forma _jijijijiji_– _suspiraba el chico hasta que anna se coloco frente a el, acaso anna había leído sus pensamientos entonces tanto el pensamiento como el comportamiento de yoh cambiaron asiéndole sonrojar.

Yoh de que te ríes-dijo anna muy cerca de el –deberías estar ya cocinando si no quieres que te haga lo mismo que CO QUI TO –luego se eso subió las escaleras y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro-YOH-suspiro.

Coquito u.u-dijo pensativo recordando como anna se deshizo de el, escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo- creo que mejor me apuro nnU jijiji, ya falta muy poco para ver a todos mis amigos.

Continuara…..


	2. hola amigos

El secreto escondido, el agua que guarda las lagrimas

¡Hola amigos!

Yoh de que te ríes-dijo anna muy cerca de el –deberías estar ya cocinando si no quieres que te haga lo mismo que CO QUI TO –luego se eso subió las escaleras y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro-YOH-suspiro.

Coquito u.u-dijo pensativo recordando como anna se deshizo de el, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo- creo que mejor me apuro nnU jijiji, ya falta muy poco para ver a todos mis amigos.

* * *

Luego del nutritivo desayuno que le hizo yoh a su anita los dos estaban el la sala viendo la presentación de bob y Mr Dreamy Ringo los cantantes favoritos de ellos, esperando la llegada de sus amigos 

Las canciones de bob son las mejores n-n –dijo muy contento

siiii claro ¬.¬, ringo es la mejor y creo que este año ella se ganara el premio mayor- dijo orgullosa anna-además no se que le encuentras de bueno a ese tal bob lo único que hace es mover la boca ya que dudo que cante.

O.o anna como te atreves a hablar así de mi bob-dijo molesto- el y sus canciones me han acompañado desde que era muy pequeñito, y al contrario de ringo el es muy alegre y ella paréese un cadáver recién salido de la tumba y da mucho miedo, no entiendo como te gusta esa cantante anita.

Estas criticando mis gustos asakura ¬¬

No noo es eso anita n.nu

No me importa lo que opines asakura y no se hable más ringo ganara y bob quedara en ultimo lugar.

Claro que no anna

Claroo que si

Que no

Quieres pelear

¬.¬

¬¬

¬¬ aaahggggg

Pero en ese momento el timbre interrumpe la pelea de miradas de anna y yoh

-.- ufff-suspiro anna- que demonios esperas yoh ve y abre la maldita puerta para que mi vida se convierta en tu pesadilla.

O.O………..

YOH

Jijiji ya voy anita- poco a poco se fue acercando a la puerta con su gran sonrisa ya hace 2 años que no los veía y hoy todo eso cambiaria. Estaba a punto de abrir cuando…

Que dijiste picudooooo …..aaaaaaaaaa toma esto

En ese momento la puerta se rompió en mil pedazos y se pudo distinguir un puño que fue a dar el la cara de nuestro pobre yoh sii esos eran sus amigos

hermano mira lo que has hecho-dijo una chica peliazul

que no es mi culpa pilika la culpa la tiene este picudo por provocarme-dijo molesto

Se puede saber por que hay tanto escándalo-dijo la itako acercándose a la puerta, bueno se podría decir su expuerta y a su yoh tirado inconsciente en el piso, se fijo el las tres personas que tenia de frente- Hola ren, hola pilika.

Holaaa anna te eche mucho de menos amiga T.T- dijo pilika y fue corriendo donde anna para abrazarla y ella acepto con gusto, aunque anna fuera fría pilika era una de sus mejores amigas y le alegraba verla también. se dio cuenta que había cambiado mucho ahora vestía unos shorts negros con tirantes, un polo rosa y sus botas eran las misma de siempre además que había crecido un montón y su cabello ahora era corto como lo tenia anna.

Hola- dijo el violáceo el también había cambiado mucho además de haber crecido se notaba el esfuerzo de sus entrenamientos y vestía con una camisa verde abierta debajo llevaba un polo negro y unos jeans.

¬¬ bueno que esperan pasen

O.O creo o soy invisible aquí-dijo el ainu

No te preocupes hoto hoto yo si te extrañe amigo jijiji-dijo todavía en el piso yoh.

Oye que no me digas hoto hoto yoh, pero que haces ahí en el piso

No puedo creerlo 2 años y tu cerebro no a evolucionado- dijo el violáceo

A quien le dices bruto autista ¬¬

Pues a ti, que te pasa loro loro quieres pelear ¬¬

Cuando quieras ya sabemos quien va ganar

Gracias me halagas no sabia que después de dos años te dieras cuentas que yo siempre te ganare

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggg ya me tienes arto, kolorooo

Basooonn

Ya me tienen harta cada vez que vienen rompen algo además quien va a pagar la puerta-dijo molesta anna

tu cállate bruja fea -dijo horo horo

hermano . - dijo pilika pero eso fue en vano

¬¬ técnica secreta de la sacerdotisa anna numero 2.

Auuuuuuuuuuuu T.T sigues siendo la bruja de siempre-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro

Dijiste algo ¬¬

No nada anna

Entonces amigos, pasemos a la sala n.n

Siiiiiiii u.u-dijeron todos

Ya eran las 6 pm en la pensión asakura y los cinco chicos y un adulto que era ryu que había llegado una hora antes esperaban a los demás.

-A que hora llegaran chocolove y lyserg- dijo yoh mientras jugaba con una naranja.

no lo se señor yoh-dijo ryu- pero si no llega rápido mi lyserg me va a dar un infarto aaaaaaaaaaahh lyserg donde estas mi querido lyserg T.T.

-eee n.n alguien me llamaba- dijo un chico peliverde al lado de la puerta de la sala- hola amigos ya llegue.

-lyserg- dijeron todos- hola

-lyserg te extrañe mucho mi lyserg, pensé que te había pasado algo-dijo ryu abalanzándose sobre lyserg y abrazándolo muy fuerte.

-eeee n.n yo tam bien te ex tr añe ryu ejeje, ahoo rara me podriíi as sollltaarr no puee do respiii rarrr- en ese momento ryu lo soltó.

gracias n.n

bueno ahora solo falta que chocolove venga -.- -dijo ren

Esperaron media hora en silencio hasta que ren lo rompió

- AAAAAAAAAAA ya me canse de esperar donde demonios se metió el negro

eto-dijo algo temeroso horo ya que todos lo miraban- hablando del moreno ejeje n.nu dijo que nos veríamos en una semana que no vendría.

-QQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEE YYY AHORA LO DICESSS-dijeron todos a excepción e yoh

-LO SIENTO T.T

En eso anna se iba acercando a horo con su puño extendido

Anita que vas a hacer-dijo yoh

-Que crees que voy a hacer ¬¬.

yoh ayúdame T.T no quiero que la bruja me mate

Anita todos nos olvidamos las cosas a veces dale una oportunidad no crees n.n cierto chicos.

¬¬ hazlo anna

O.O

tu también pilika T.T

Lo siento hermano te lo mereces nos has tenido media hora esperando como autistas además rompiste la puerta y no tenemos dinero para pagarlo-en eso pilika se acerco a su hermano y le susurro-ahora no sabemos que castigo nos va dar anna T.T- los dos hermanos lloraban.

-.- esta bien por esta vez te lo permitiré pero a la próxima-un aura rojo rodio anna- ya no quedara ningún ser con el nombre de horo horo usui en este planeta. Además mañana quiero que la casa y el patio estén muy limpios ¬¬ y eso va para todos si quieren permanecer en esta casa entendido.

-o- pero nosotros no hicimos nada

dijeron algo ¬¬

-.- no anna

Yoh ¬¬

O.o si anita

Que esperas ve a preparar la comida

Siiiiii u.u

Cuando yoh se fue anna se volvió a sentar y el teléfono solo

que no piensan contestar-dijo anna

o.o pero si es tu casa

¬¬

agggg yo voy -.- - dijo horo levantándose a contestar

hola -.° pensión asakura

hola joven horo horo como esta-dijo una voz muy familiar para horo que lo hiso sonrojar .

eeee ta tataaaa maao hola estoy bien y tu?

Estoy muy bien joven, pero algo cansada ya que e estado entrenando mucho por la señora kino

Sii ¬¬ deseguro esa vieja es muy cruel con tigo tamao ya vera cuando la vea-

Joven horo

En ese momento anna aparéese y le quita el teléfono de la mano a horo.

-oyee

-¬¬ deja de estar haciendo viva social con tu querida tamao de seguro tiene algo importante que decir y no la dejas hablar.

-loca ¬¬

Técnica secreta de la sacerdotisa anna numero 2

-auuuu

-hola tamao-dijo seria anna

-o.o señorita anna hola que le paso al joven ho…..

-se fue al baño, bien dime tamao que tienes que decir.

-verdad señorita anna la señora kino yo y el señor yohmei iremos mañana a la pensión ya que la señora kino tiene algo importante que decirles.

-Eso es todo tamao.

-si siisii señorita anna.

-muy bien nos vemos mañana tamao cuídate.

-claclaro señorita anna usted también cuídese-después de eso colgó el teléfono.

Anna se dirigio al comedor donde todos la esperaban para empezar a comer.

-Quien era anita-dijo yoh.

-tamao dice que mañana vendrá con tus abuelos, y que tienen algo importante que decirnos.

-Entonces mañana lo sabremos-dijo ren

-disculpe señorita anna como dormiremos esta noche-dijo ryu mirando a lyserg y lyserg mirando a anna con suplica.

-lo diré una vez yoh, ren, lyserg y el usui dormirán en la habitación de yoh, yo y pilika en mi habitación y tu en la habitación de huéspedes

solito T.T

si ¬¬

-esta bien

Terminaron de cenar y todos se fueron a dormir, pero no sabían la noticia que recibirían mañana.

Continuara…


	3. la noticia y la aparición

El secreto escondido, el agua que guarda las lagrimas

La gran noticia ¡¡¡y tu que haces aquí!!!

-disculpe señorita anna como dormiremos esta noche-dijo ryu mirando a lyserg y lyserg mirando a anna con suplica.

-lo diré una vez yoh, ren, lyserg y el usui dormirán en la habitación de yoh, yo y pilika en mi habitación y tu en la habitación de huéspedes

solito T.T

si ¬¬

-esta bien

Terminaron de cenar y todos se fueron a dormir, pero no sabían la noticia que recibirían mañana.

* * *

Eran las 4am y una chica de cabellos dorados caminaba por los pasillos hasta la habitación donde descansaban los jóvenes shamanes, con cuidado abrió la puerta camino hasta la mesa de noche y puso una pequeña nota al costado de ella puso otro objeto y una pequeña sonrisa salio de sus labios. Luego de se retiro y emprendió el viaje de vuelta a los sueños. 

Eran las 6am y un fuerte sonido proveniente del objeto que dejo anna despertó a los shamanes

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa terremoto T.T-dijo el usui

-mami no me quiero morir T.T-dijo yoh

-padre nuestro que…..-dijo el peliverde

-si ¬¬ serán estupidos no se dan cuenta que solo es un maldito despertador-dijo el violáceo caminando hasta el reloj y apagándolo- ven, como tan idiotas pueden llegar a ser -.-.

-a quien le dices idiota picudo, paréese que no te has visto en un espejo jajjaaja.

- aaaaa Bason cuchada dorada aaaaaaa.

- x.x aaa..auuu……………………………..

- o.o-miro asustado lyserg

-.- ufff si que eso me asusto mucho-dijo yoh- pero quien lo puso , yo no recuerdo haber puesto un reloj despertador-dijo rascándose la cabeza- quien habrá sido.

¬¬ -se miraron todos y dijeron al unísono- ANNA

-jijiji no creo que anita sea tan malita para despertarnos a las 6 de la mañana.

-si claro la bruja es capaz de todo, compruébalo tu mismo-dijo horo entregándole el papel que había dejado en anna en la mesa.

* * *

La nota decia:

Espero que estén despiertos par de holgazanes, es hora que se pongan a trabajar espero que cuando este despierta toda la casa este limpia y no haya ninguna partícula de polvo en mi casa, o si no ya saben lo que sucederán ¬¬ aquí esta la distribución de sus deberes:

Ren: sala

Lyserg: Patio

Ryu: techo

Yoh: dormitorios y el desayuno.

Usui: Baños, comedor, pasillos, cocina.

Posdata: si su querido compañero usui no termina sus deberes ninguno tendrá desayuno, además gracias a el tendrán un trabajo extra que será recoger todos los pedacito de la puerta y ver si ningún desquiciado entro a robar a la casa, si no llego a encontrar algo yoh pagara.

Anna

* * *

-anita se volvio malita T.T-dijo yoh.

-T.T dímelo a mi, me dejo mucho trabajo a veces pienso que me odia mucho.

¬¬ ella tiene razón todo lo destruyes, por eso te odia hoto-dijo Ren

Por que estoy muy triste no te pego T.T

Bueno chicos lo mejor será despertar a ryu quien se ofrece n.n?-dijo lyserg

n.n (yoh) ¬¬(horo y len)

. no……

¬¬

esta bien yo voy u.u-y lyserg fue a despertar a su pesadilla.

Bueno chicos manos a la obra jjijijiji n.n.

Por que todo te lo tomas a la ligera-dijo Ren

Por que todo saldrá bien

O.o eso no tiene sentido aaagggg a mi que, bueno me voy a limpiar antes que la odiosa de tu prometida se despierte-dijo horo.

Siiiii -.-

Luego de un arduo trabajo Ren, yoh, Lyserg y Ryu descansaban en la sala con un buen baso de jugo de naranja a excepción de Ren que tomaba leche, y miraban tranquilamente como horo horo se movía de un lado a otra limpiando, antes que se despertara anna.

¬¬ si quieren podrían ayudarme, así terminaría más rápido y anna no se daría cuenta.

Ya cállate y sigue trabajando jajaja-se burlo Ren

Maldito ya vas a ver

Hermano que estas haciendo-pregunto pilika bajando de las escalares.

O.o pilika ya se despertó la bruja

Si, tienes algún problema con ello-dijo anna quien venia detrás de pilika

O.O-todos entraron en pánico.

Veo que no terminaron con el trabajo ¬¬

Claro que terminamos Anita solo faltaba que hotito limpiara ese pedacito de escalera jijijiji.

No tendrán desayuno ¬.¬

Queeee T.T

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-se escucho el grito de una chica que provenía de afuera, y sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la casa botando la tela que había puesto yoh como reemplazo de su puerta y abrazando a la primera persona que encontró, en este caso lyserg-ayúdame por favor me quiere matar.

Tamaooo-dijeron todos era la chica de cabellos rosas

Tranquilízate tamao-dijo una voz muy conocida para yoh y anna- desde ahora no puedes decir nada hasta que yo explique todo entiendes.

Pero señorita kino el..

Ya vasta tamao no te hará nada-dijo la voz de un hombre muy viejo

Abuelos n.n

Hola a todos-dijeron los ancianos

Como les habrá dicho anna les tenemos que comunicar una noticia que incluye a todos-dijo yohmei.

Por eso será mejor conversar en un lugar mejor vamos a la sala

Todos se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron para escuchar lo que tenia que decir los abuelos asakura mientras tanto un joven se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta para escuchar.

-bueno comenzare hace una semana nos llego la información de que una presciencia espiritual de un alto poder se encontraba en este lugar, esa presencia espiritual se podría considerar como el poder que posee el espíritu del fuego.

- que te refieres a otro espíritu como el que tenía hao-dijo horo notando el nerviosismo de tamao

-se podría decir que si-afirmo

-y que tiene que ver eso con nosotros- dijo Ren

-a eso voy-dijo la anciana pero en ese momento anna se levanto de su lugar y caminaba directo a la puerta principal-a donde vas anna.

-ahora vuelvo maestra-dijo anna algo molesta si no se apresuraba en decir todo su maestra ella lo descubriría por si sola.

Voltio a la puerta y no se encontró con nada así que decidió salir ya que sentía una presencia muy conocida hasta que lo escucho

-cuanto tiempo sin verte Anita n.n-dijo un chico de cabellera larga que la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Anna se sorprendió mucho al ver a la persona que le hablaba hasta sus pupilas se dilataron esa persona que hace 2 años había causado mucho daño y por un momento le había quitado a yoh.

-hao-dijo fulminándolo con la mirada-que haces aquí.

-ja así es tu forma de recibir a las personas-dijo saltando del techo acercándose mucho a anna-veo que sigues siendo la misma chica desde que te conocí y eso me gusta ¬¬-dijo hao picadamente.

En ese momento anna estaba a punto de darle su súper bofetada derecha pero…

-eso no volverá a pasar Anita n.n-dijo hao deteniendo

-que no me digas Anita- y trato con su súper bofetada izquierda

-ya te lo dije no funciona

- ¬¬ parece que aunque intentes escapar no pobras-dijo anna viendo unos espíritus que están detrás de el.

-hablas de ellos si quisiera ya los habría pulverizado, con mi espíritu del fuego pero gracias a mi querida abuela no puedo.

En eso anna entro a la casa y fue directamente a la sal donde tamao servia un poco de te.

-que hace el aquí señora kino.

-Veo que lo descubriste tu sola.

-De que esta hablando Anita-dijo yoh

-Están hablando de mi hermanito-dijo hao en la entrada de la sala-cuanto tiempo jajaja.

Todos sintieron mucho cólera al ver a la persona que se encontraba frente ellos, esa persona que les hizo pasar malos ratos. Yoh apretó sus puños con fuerza y le iba a responder, pero alguien se le adelanto.

-hao te matare-fue el chico peliverde-morfin

-¬¬ aaaa pero si es el diethel

-ya basta lyserg y tu también yoh-dijo kino ya que yoh estaba punto de atacar a hao.

-hao también ayudara.

-queeeeeeeee-dijeron todos.

-¬¬ no permitiré que esta persona permanezca un segundo más en esta casa-dijo anna.

-vamos Anita no seas mala-dijo hao

-no te atrevas a decirle Anita hao-dijo yoh

-YA BASTA SE PUEDEN CALLAR POR UN MOMENTO ME TIENEN ARTA CRIOS-dijo la señora kino.

-O.O…….

-Así esta mejor, ahora escuchen como les decía el espíritu que se encuentra en este lugar es muy peligro y la persona que lo posee es muy débil para controlarlo según me contaba la chica que llamo.

-pero en que lugar se encuentra abuela-dijo yoh

-esa persona se encuentra en un internado de secundaria con muchos alumnos más.

-queeee o.o

-y como sabes quien es vieja-dijo horo ganándose un puñetazo de anna.

-eso no lo se.

-queeee.

- y como diablos pretendes que averigüemos eso-dijo hao

-entrando en el internado-dijo yohmei- todos a partir de ahora están inscritos en el internado Rossall.

-me niego, no pienso entrar a un internado además ustedes no son nadie para obligarme-dijo Ren tao

-pero yo si hermano-dijo una chica entrando a la sala

-Jun

-señora kino nuestro padre a dado el permiso que me pidió-dijo jun

-que de que estas hablando ¬¬

-Gracias por venir jun con ese permiso ya no puedes negarte tao entraras si o si

- ¬¬aggg

-y que hay de nosotros-dijeron lyserg, pilika horo y Ryu.

-ustedes también entraran, pero de Ryu no puedo decir lo mismo tu estas fuera de esto

-pero yo.

-fuera de esto entiendes-dijo la itako

-ya veo de donde saca doña anna el carácter -.-

continuara….


	4. DISCUCIÓN

El secreto escondido, el agua que guarda las lagrimas

Discución -.-

-y que hay de nosotros-dijeron lyserg, pilika horo y Ryu.

-ustedes también entraran, pero de Ryu no puedo decir lo mismo tu estas fuera de esto

-pero yo.

-fuera de esto entiendes-dijo la itako

-ya veo de donde saca doña anna el carácter -.-.

* * *

-no es que te estemos votando de esto Ryu, solo que con la edad que tienes no creo que puedas entrar a un internado de secundaria

-una pregunta vieja-dijo horo ganándose un bastonazo de la señora kino-auu por que tan amargada, bueno lo que quería preguntar que pasa con el chocolove. El también va a intervenir en esto.

-por supuesto el ya esta informado de todo, de hecho cuando tu lo llamaste nosotros estábamos con el y digamos que tuvimos que amenazarlo un poquito para que no les diera tiempo de irse o mejor dicho huir ¬.¬-dijo yohmei.

-que o.o por eso cuando lo llamé tartamudeaba muy raro y no contaba sus estupidos chistes.

-pobre chocolove de seguro ya lo traumarón jijiji n.n.

-y eso te paréese gracioso yoh-dijo horo

-pues un poco jijiji n.n

- -.- nunca cambias-dijeron todos

-luego de un momento de meditar, Ryu

-dígame señora kino .

-pienso que mejor tendrás otro encargo que será traerme toda la información que te den hasta izumo, además de sus calificaciones.

-queeeeee o.o

-perdona abuelita pero que tienen que ver las calificaciones en esto jijiji n.n-dijo yoh.

- ¬¬ si van a entrar a un internado, se comportaran como alumnos normales y eso abarca estudiar

- no pienso relacionarme con unos estupidos humanos-dijo hao-son unos inútiles.

-no juzgues a las personas así como así estupido-dijo horo.

-ja ¬¬ miren quien habla de estupidez, todos ustedes son una basura-dijo hao.

-oye no insultes a mi hermano-dijo pilika levantándose

-miren nadie más si es la niñera del usui jajaja.

-haooo ya no lo soporto morfin-dijo lyserg-posesión al péndulo.

En ese momento el péndulo atrapo a hao apretándolo muy fuertemente.

-piensas matarme diethel, pues que esperas de todas formas eres un cobarde por atacarme cuando no tengo con que defenderme-dijo seriamente hao.

-aaa morfin

-anna-dijo la señora kino

-siiii ¬¬ Zenki, Kōki- pronuncio anna y en ese momento aparecieron los dos shikigamis rompiendo en dos el péndulo de lyserg y liberando a hao.

-anna porque has hecho eso-dijo molesto lyserg

-si fuera yo ¬¬ te hubiera dejado matarlo-dijo anna mostrando una sonrisa-pero no debo desobedecer las órdenes que me impone mi maestra -.-.

- pueden tranquilizarse peleando no se solucionaran las cosas-dijo kino y espero que todos se calmaran y continuo –como les decía, además les servirá para que se culturicen, por que veo que muchos acá no saben casi nada-dijo viendo especialmente a horo.

-oyeee

- y otra cosa-dijo yohmei- el que no pase el curso tendremos la obligación de encerrar a su espíritu acompañante-esta vez se formo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-o.o

-ya me tienen arto primero me obligan a entrar a un maldito internado, ahora me obligan a estudiar aaggg me voy- dijo Ren parándose y saliendo de la sala pero su hermana lo detuvo.

-Ren que piensas hacer, nuestro padre dio la autorización y si no lo quieres hacer por el, hazlo por mi n.n-dijo jun.

-¬¬ no me mires así

-n.n así como

-agg de acuerdo-cedió Ren volviéndose a sentar.

-paréese que el gran tao tiene debilidades jajaja-dijo hao

-maldito ven y repítelo

-cuando quieras ¬¬ el gran tao..-hao recibió un golpe de anna- pero que demonios hiciste Anita.

-maldición cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir NO ME DIGAS ANITA

- ¬¬si no le digas anita

-ya basta-corto kino- ahora escuchen ya que algunos son menores que otros al entrar al instituto estarán en diferentes grados tamao estará en primero, lyserg y pilika en segundo, Ren, anna, yoh y horo horo en tercero y por ultimo hao en cuarto.

-o.o que por que hao tiene que estar un año más adelantado si tiene mi misma edad-dijo yoh.

-pues porque soy más inteligente que tú hermanito jajaja.

- ¬¬ haooo ya me tienes arto- dijo yoh levantándose y arrasando de la ropa de hao hasta levantarlo.

- -.- que pasa hermanito, donde quedo el tranquilo yoh asakura o es que acaso quieres pelear, ¬.¬ porque esta vez no te dejare ganar.

-Amo yoh tranquilícese usted no es así, no caiga en su juego-dijo amidamaru.

-tienes razón amigo no soy como el -.- -dijo yoh soltando a hao.

-yoh te explicare por que hao se encuentra en un grado superior, ya que hasta alguien de esa edad puede ser débil para controlar a un espíritu de esa magnitud y creemos que el indicado es hao por su actitud, aunque la otra opción seria anna, pero ella va a estar pendiente de las presencias del lugar y de ustedes.

-si creen que no tendrán entrenamiento se equivocan-dijo la itako.

- -.- noooo-dijo yoh

-Bueno -dijo yohmei-el internado rossall comienza en un día, sus habitaciones sus uniformes y demás se encuentran ya en el internado dicho esto nos retiramos.

-jun nosotros podemos dejarte en tu casa.

-muchas gracias señores asakura-dijo la chica levantándose-adiós Ren y cuídate n.n

-oigan esperen no creen que se olvidan de algo- dijo Ren señalando a hao.

-no

-queeeeeee

-abuela acaso pretenden que el se quede en esta casa-dijo yoh

-hao ira con ustedes al internado así que tendrán que unirse, y si se quedara con ustedes por cierto ¬¬ anna te quedas a cargo.

-si maestra -dijo la itako mirando a hao.

-por cierto vieja-dijo hao esquivando el bastón que le había lanzado kino-perdón supongo que quieres que te llame abuela.

-no de ninguna manera para ti soy señora kino.

-como sea ¬¬ que hay de mi espíritu del fuego- dijo hao

-cuando llegues al instituto te será devuelto, antes no ¬¬ no soy tan estupida como crees hao.

- u.u me da igual, me voy a dormir- y se empezó a subir las escaleras.

-a donde crees que vas hao-dijo yoh

-creo o no escuchaste lo que dije hermanito voy a dormir, por cierto amiga tamao me mostrarías mi habitación.

- o.o eetoo to yoyoooyo perroorooo-dijo con miedo tamao.

-que paso me tienes miedo.

-tamao si quieres yo lo..-dijo pilika

-no se preocupe señorita pilika yo lo llevoovooo

-pues entonces vamos rápido que estoy muy cansado-dijo hao ganándose las miradas de todos.

-sisiiii- y los dos se perdieron de la vista al terminar de subir las escaleras.

-bueno ahora si nos retiramos-dijo la anciana

-hasta luego abuelos

-hasta luego chicos-y jun y los ancianos se fueron.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos de la pensión:

-olle tamao -.- discúlpame por lo de esta mañana solo me estaba divirtiendo, no pienso matarte y eso.

Tamao al escuchar eso se quedo atónita hao el mismo hao asakura de hace 2 años disculpándose tamao pensó que estaba soñando.

-queee quequue fuefufueefue lo que dijooojoo

-que no escuchaste, no te lo voy a repetir ¬.¬.

-eeetotooo siii-dijo tamao y abriendo una puerta señalo asía adentro-aquuiii esta susu habiiitataciiooón.

-Es pequeña pero que importa gracias-dijo hao acercándose a tamao.

-de nadada joven.

-oye tamao mañana será un día difícil no crees-pregunto hao.

-popopor que lo dice.

-u.u por nada en especial, buenas noche-dijo hao y cerro la puerta dejando a una atónita tamao y en su pensamiento dijo- pero que despistada es esta chica T.T no se da cuenta que mañana todos se van a desquitar con migo, aggggg¬¬ esa vieja se salio con la suya.

CONTINUARA...


	5. por q yoooo

El agua que guardas las lagrimas

luego de que hao le cerrara la puerta atamao se dirigio ala sal donde se encontraba todos all rededor de la mesa.

-que pasa tamao te hiso algo ese estupido de hao por que si es asi voy a ohara mismo y le parto la cara.

- n.n no es necesario joven horo horo al contrario hao se comporto muy bien conmigo.

-o.o queeeeee nonoo puede ser cierto-dijo yoh.

-yoh tiene razon de seguro hao esta planeando algo y se hace el buenito pero mañana vera que no es tan bueno molestar a anna kyoyama jajajajaja

-ya se chispoteo

-u.u no dije nada.

-bueno mejor vamonos a dormir mañana sera un día largo jijiji-dijo yoh

- siii buenas noches-dijo ren

-buenas noches-dijieron todos si se dijijieron a sus respectivas habitaciónes.

eran las 6 am y una persona bajaba las escalares de silenciosamente dirijiendose a la puerta de entrada.Cuando ya estaba por salir  
algo lo detuvo.

-jo oo ven ha hAooo a do oonn de va-dijo una voz calida bajando de las escaleras

-eso no te interesa

-asi que no nos interesa ee -dijouna voz bajando con tamao las escaleras- ¬¬ con que plaeabas escaparte.

- si tienes algun problemas, no pienso pasar el día con unos inutiles como ustedes asi que adios mi querida anita -dijo

-pues lamento decirte que de aqui no sales

- si como sea adios-dijo voltendose

-Liserg ahora-dijo anna en ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrio y salio el peliverde

-si anna morfin posesión al pendulo.

en ese momento hao fue atrapado por liserg

-¬¬maldicion  
-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii lo atrapaste anna-dijo pilika saliendo de la sala tambien  
- comoo les dije no dejare q se salga con la suya este día, además hao tienes mucho trabajo para hoy asi que creo q no podras a ir a dar un paseo.-

-ya se arrepentiran cuando me devuelvan a mi espirito de fuego  
-ya callate huerito-dijo horo horo bajando -tengo mucho hambre q esperas ve a ser el desayuno

-¬¬quien te cree para darme ordenes-hao  
si has lo q el dijo hao-anna

-.- uffff no tengo otra opcion-dijo hao- pero cuando tenga tiempo los matare-lo dijo con voz vajita  
dijist algo¬¬- anna  
no¡hao

luego q hao hiciera el desayuno y todos se dispusieran a hacer sus cosas es decir nada, hao trabajaba encadenado por el rosario de anna, quien lo seguia todas partes..

asi estuvieron en su ultimo día de libertad en la pensión hasta q anochecio ...

mañana es el día jijiji-dijo yoh

-no no puede ser no quiero ir a un internadooooo, por que a mi T.T-dijo horo

-ya callense y vallense a dormir mañana partiremos temprano y no quiero que nos demoremos por su culpa-dijo anna para luego subir las escaleras.

-creo q anita tiene razon vamos a dormir .

mientras tanto en la cocina se encontraba un cadaver tirado en la mesa

-ya no aguanto mássssssss T.T tengo hambre...-dijo hao- solo esperen que me devuelvan a mi espiritu del fuego y los hare trisas wajajaj ja aaaa...z z z z

y asi toda la pensión azakura se quedo en silencio.


	6. internado rossall

El secreto escondido, el agua que guarda las lagrimas

El secreto escondido, el agua que guarda las lagrimas

El internado rossall

Estaba a punto de salir el sol cuando unos chicos llegaban a la entrada del internado rossall.

-ya llegamos

-este es el internado rossall-dijo horo viendo una casa a punto de caerse-yo pensé que íbamos a algo lujoso no a un morgue -.- ya ves yoh mira donde nos manda tus abuelos.

-no seas estupido el internado es el que esta enfrente idiota-dijo Ren

- así y tu como sabes que es ese-horo

-acaso eres ciego que no lees-dijo anna señalando un cartel que decía internado rossall bienvenidos -siempre pensé que eras un idiota pero no hasta llegar al limite ¬¬.

-T.T

-no pue todos nos podemos equivocar chimuela-dijo una voz muy conocida

-o.o chocolove……..-dijeron todos.

-pues claro a quien mas esperaban como tas anna banana .

-………..silencio sepulcral

-jajajajajajaaja pero que gracioso anna banana jajaja no puedo, ya no me aguanto jajaja-se rieron tamao y pilika.

-estas ya se les safaron los fusibles pue-dijo chocolove.

-¬¬ deberías estar contento de que alguien se ría de tus estupidos chistes-dijo ren

-a mi también me agrada verte chocolove jijiji- dijo yoh

-¬¬ …..uffff . tu nunca cambias yoh.

-bueno ya me tienen arto con su cursilería que tal si entramos de una vez-dijo hao

-oye yoh- dijo chocolove susurrando algo en el odio a yoh- porque esta aquí el chico "todos son unos miserables" aquí pue.

-hare como si no he escuchado eso ¬¬-dijo hao

-jijiji pes hao nos va a ayudar a encontrar al portador del espiritu-dijo yoh

-aaaaa pue ahora entiendo

-bien es hora de entrar no creen-dijo anna

los chicos se dirigieron a la puerta y un señor les abrió

-ustedes deben ser los estudiantes nuevos sean bienvenidos al internado rossall los llevare a sus respectivos cuartos por favor síganme, disculpen mi nombre es tai.

Los chicos siguieron a tai al dirigirse al los dormitorios se dieron cuenta que el internado era muy amplio se podía distinguir los salones de clase divididos en 3 edificios q formaban un c y en el medio se encontraba el patio que era demasiado grande y un edificio al centro de forma circular

que se conectaba con el segundo piso de uno de los edificios. Atrás de estos edificios se distinguía una cancha de deportes donde a lo lejos se distinguía otro edificio según tai, ahí se encontraba la piscina y en segundo piso se practicaba karate. Al pasar de largo se encontraban los dormitorios cada cuarto era compartido por cuatro miembros que eran distribuidos sin importar la edad antes de ingresar tai les hablo.

bueno ustedes han tenido mucha suerte al ser los primeros en llegar ya que las clases verdaderamente empiezan mañana algunos de ustedes les ha tocado juntos síganme primero iremos a los cuartos de las chicas-así subieron al segundo piso-bueno chicas cuales son sus nombres.

Yo soy anna kyoyama, ellas pilika usui, y tamao tamamura ¬¬ ahora en que cuarto estamos-dijo secamente anna.

Ettoo bueno según la lista les a tocado juntas en el cuarto 104 síganme esta a la dos cuartos más-dijo tai

Así llegaron al cuarto de las chicas donde las dejaron y tai se llevo a los chicos a sus respectivos cuartos las chicas exploraban su nuevo cuarto.

-esto es súper siempre pensé que vivir sola iba ser divertido lejos de mi hermano .-dijo pilika.

-si estee cuarto esta muy lindo tiene cocina, un comedor-dijo tamao observando el departamento

si ella tenia razón ese departamento contaba con todo una pequeña cocina que se dividía con la sala permitiendo ver quien se encontraba en la cocina se dividía en dos cuartos que contaba con dos camas y un baño y una vista que daba hacia el mar era precioso además de tener una televisión en cada cuarto por lo q anna estaba muy satisfecha.

-si no esta nada mal-dijo anna

-mire señorita anna en la entra de cada habitación están los nombres de las personas quienes dormirán en el

-si según esto a mi me toca con tamao-dijo pilika muy contenta y luego viendo la otra habitación- y a ti anna te toca con una chica llamada karín quien será , bueno la conoceremos mas tarde.

-con tal que no me quite la tele estará bien ¬¬-dijo anna

-n.n jijiji-pero miren nuestras cosas ya están aquí así q este es el uniforme aaaaaa-dijo pilika.

Mientras tanto tai se paro en la habitación 122

bueno según esto aquí se quedaran Ren tao, horokeu usui , yoh asakura (quien estaba muy contento hasta que dijeron el ultimo nombre) y hao asakura.

Queeeeeeee no no puede estar pasándome esto con el no por favor-dijo horo horo

Ja ¬¬ tendrás que aguantarte –dijo hao

Por mi no hay problema con tal que no me molesten-dijo Ren

-.- ufff que se le va a se-dijo yoh

y así entraron a su cuarto

-bueno chicos espero que les toquen buenos compañeros-dijo yoh a chocolove y a lyserg

-si pue no te preocupes por nosotros ya ves que con mis chistes los conquisto

-etto

-si no te preocupes yoh-dijo lyserg y se marcharon y yoh cerro la puerta.

-bueno esperemos a ver que pasa

oye yoh mira si que hay comida aquí nunca morire de hambre yupi-dijo horo

tu siempre pensando en comida panzón-dijo ren

a quien le llamaste panzón picudo-dijo horo.

Y asi empezaron a pelear así que yoh no les hizo caso pero vio a hao entrar en un cuarto.

-que haces hao

-que no ves voy a dormir

-y como sabes que esta va hacer tu habitación

-que ahora estas ciego hermanito o no sabes leer, arriba en cada puerta están nuestros nombres- yoh fue a verificar los nombre en la puerta hao tenia razón ese cuarto era de el y por desgracia el suyo también.

-ufff tienes razón

-eso quiere decir que a mi toca con este picudo- dijo horo- que mala suerte por que a mi.

-por mi no hay problemas si quieres dormir en el suelo has lo q quieras ¬¬.dijo Ren entrando en su habitación y cerrando la puerta con llave.

-qqqqqueeee oye maldito infeliz hable la puerta que no escuchas ya vas a ver cuando habrás estupido, autista……

si esto iba ser un año muy largo.

Eran las 10 AM y los estudiante iban llegando a rossall despidiéndose de sus familiares y poco a poco el internado se iba llenando de vida como todos los años.

Una chica muy apurada corría a todo prisa hacia los dormitorios se veía muy cansada como si hubiera corrido una maratón y al llegar a su cometido que era el cuarto 104 lo abrió a todo prisa.

-llegueeeeeeee-grito la desconocida llevandose las miradas de 3 chicas.

-¬¬

-.

-n.n

-O.O queeeeeeee no puede ser llegue tarde T.T-dijo la chica- bueno se deben estar preguntando quien soy etto me llamo karín susumiya mucho gusto en conocerlas soy su nueva compañera y espero muy buena amiga n.n.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es pilika usui n.n

-yo soy ta taamao tamamura mucho gusto señorita

-hay tamao solo dime karín ok

-esta bien karín

-y quien falta-dijo karín viendo a anna- pero miren nada más que chica mas bonita pero porque tas tan seria sonríe-y en ese momento con sus manos le movió los labios a anna formando una sonrisa-así esta mejor n.n

-o.o tamao vivviviiste lo q hizo

-siisiissi toco a la seññoririrta anna y ella no hizooo nada-dijo

-nani….?-dijo karín

-no pasa nada lo único que te voy a decir es q el televisor es mío ¬¬-dijo anna.

-oki n.n, bueno chicas no quieren ir a conocer el internado es muy amplio yo lo conozco como la palma de mi mano

-esta bien-dijieron todas

-pero antes tengo que ver como estan los demás la señorita kino me dejo a cargo.

-tienes mucha razón vamos a ver al molesto de mi hermano

-eeeeeee estoy perdida a quien vamos a ver-pregunto karín

-a unos amigos-dijo pilika

-oh bueno q esperamos quiero conocerlos n.n

las chicas caminaron hacia el cuarto 122y cuando llegaron tocaron la puerta

-olle tamao como sabe anna que aquí estan los chicos??

¬¬ -anna le dedico una mirada a pilika y en eso tamao le susurro algo

-pilika recuerda que la señorita anna puede sentir las presencias que ya se te olvido.

-lo siento-dijo pilika

-sientes que?-pregunto karín

-nada nada n.nu jajaja-dijo pilika

de repente al otro lado de la puerta un chico se acercó y abrió

-n.n hola en que puedo ayu…--se detuvo al ver anna-ahh anita como estas que haces por aquí jijijij-dijo yoh

-viine a ver como va todo¬¬ no nos vas a dejar pasar yoh

-estto aa claro pasa pasen jijiji

--.-ufffff-suspiro anna

-(pero que chico más despistado)penso karín

-oye yoh donde esta mi hermano??

De pronto pilika vio un pequeño ser acurrucado en la puerta

-que es eso-dijo pilika y se acerco

-maldito tao ya veras cundo salgas te voya partir ya veras ya veras ya veras…-y seguía diciendo esto mientas se mecía

-nooooooo hermano que te han hecho sabia que no tenia q dejarte solo T.T

de pronto se habrio la puerta

-aa eran ustedes-dijo ren

-aaaaa maldito ahora de dignas a salir toma esto-dijo horo tirandose encima de ren.

-a sueltame estupido.

-¬¬ YAAAAAAA BASTA-dijo anna

o.o lo siento-dijo horo

(y yo que pensaba que no era una chica tan seria se parece a mi wajaja) karín seguia pensando.y se apoyo en la puerta del cuarto de los asakura.

-por cierto anna quien es su amiga-dijo yoh y todos miraron a karín

-etto n.nu bueno hola a todos mi nombre es kha aaaaaaaaaahhhh-no pudo terminar de decir su nombre ya que la puerta donde estaba apoya se abrió y se fue de espaldas, cuando pudo abrir los ojos se encontró con hao..

-por que rayos hacen tanto escándalo-dijo hao

-aaaaaaa quien rayos te crees para botarme primero se pregunta si hay alguien en la puerta nooooo-le grito karín.

-………(eso no es al contrario primero se toca para ver si hay alguien en la puerta)

-quien te crees para gritarme-dijo hao mirándola de arriba hacia abajo(karín era una chica de cabello negro lardo hasta la cintura y ojos verdes en ese momento vestía un vestido rojo con botas)- ja¬¬ eres tan diminuta

-qqqqq o.o ¬¬ eres un estupido como te atreves a insultarme

-yo digo lo que quiero humana todos ustedes son una basura

-ja creo que la unica basura aquí eres tu por que me tiraste, discúlpate

-en tus sueños niña además quien eres, ni siquiera te conozco, ja bueno que me importa me voy a dar una vuelta-y hao paso de largo

-olle idiota adonde crees q vas vuelve aca cobarde eres un estupido aaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito karín en la puerta- (idiota ¬¬)

-si lo que digas-dijo hao alejándose-(¬¬ idiota jajaj)

-o.o yoh creo que hemos encontrado a la segunda bruja que te parece si la llamamos anna 2 o el regreso de las annas

Técnica numero1 de la sacerdotisa anna

-aauuuu ya me callo

en eso karín volvió a entrar

-bueno como les decía me llamo karín susumiya mucho gusto chicos n.n

-o.o

-el gusto es mio jijiji.dijo yoh

-hola mucho gusto soy ren tao bueno me retiro-se encerró en el cuarto de nuevo

-olle maldito abre T.T porque a mi-dijo horo- oo disculpa mi nombre, eso no importa dime horo n.n

-hola.

-bueno que el paseeo para conocer rossall quedara pendiente-dijo pilika

-que tal si nos quedamos aquí y nos conocemos mejor n.n –dijo karín

-de acuerdo yoh¬¬

-siii anita

-tráeme unas galletas

-jijiji de acuerdo lo q tu quieras-y yoh salio a buscar galletas.

Continuara…….


	7. conociendo rossall, hao vs

El secreto escondido, el agua que guarda las lagrimas

El secreto escondido, el agua que guarda las lagrimas

Conozcan rossall, hao vs. Karín, horo usa su cerebro

-bueno que el paseo para conocer rossall quedara pendiente-dijo pilika

-que tal si nos quedamos aquí y nos conocemos mejor n.n –dijo karín

-de acuerdo yoh¬¬

-sii anita

-tráeme unas galletas

-jijiji de acuerdo lo q tu quieras-y yoh salio a buscar galletas.

-una pregunta desde cuanto que se conocen todos?-dijo karín

-bueno eso es muy facil todo comenzó cuando se inicio el torneo deee-dijo horo hasta que pilika le tapo la boca

-que torneo?

-aaa es que mi hermano practicaba karate y entro a un concurso y así fue como nos conocimos-

-así que anna y tamao también participaron-dijo karín

-noo nonoonoo nosotras fuimos a ver al joven yoh-dijo tamao

-yoh aaaa ¬¬……. acaso son primos, hermanos, conocidos o espera yoh es el novio de alguna –dijo karín

-nonnoono el joven yoh noo ess emiimmi novio lo conosco desde pequeña-dijo tamoa

-asi q solo amigos entonces la cosa va con anita-dijo mirando a anna

-¬.¬

-ahora entiendo tu debes ser la novia de yoh no anna, y yo que pensaba que eres tranquila aaa desde cuando, ahh me vas a contar, desde cuando estas con yoh, ya me lo imaginaba ya que lo mandas a traer muchas cosas y el hace lo que dices , vamos anna dime desde cuando aahh ahhh

--.- ufff yoh es mi prometido, debes estar contenta ahora.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh n.n si jijijiji-dijo karín

-hola n.n mira anita aquí están tus galletitas-dijo entrando yoh –a también me encontré con lyserg y chocolove y pensé que seria bonito que también conocieran a karín n.n

-hola chicos como están,es un gusto conocerte karín mi nombre es lyserg

-n.nu hola (en serio este niño es hombre jjaja parece niña es muy lindo jaaja)

en ese momento entro un moreno pelucón

-órale pue donde están mis amigos si están las chamaca, tamao tamal, anna banana, pilika la azulita y tu debes ser karín la canario yea-dijo señalándola.

- jajjaajajajaj desde cuando soy azulita aa que gracioso-dijo pilika

-jajaja no lo se-dijo tamao

los demas se mantuvieron en un silencio sepulcral de repente ren salio de su habitación en dirección a chocolove con el puño levantado , le faltaba poco, pero alguien mas le gano.

-aaaaaa quien te crees para hacer un chiste tan estupido y manchar mi nombre moreno-di karín le dio un puñetazo y el pobre chocolove salio volando hasta golpearse con la puerta donde se credo asilado

-T.T orale mike esta es la segunda chica que destruye mis sueños pue,pero no me rendiré amigo llegare a la cima.

--.-u pobre moreno el solo quería hacer un chiste para alegrarnos y mira como me lo dejaron-dijo horo

- es eso verdad-dijo karín

-pue siiii T.T

-T.T lo siento chocolove no era mi intención-dijo karín abrazando al morenito-¬¬ pero si vuelves a usar mi nombre para tus chiste te ira mal ok n.n bueno no quieren que les muestre los alrededores las reglas.

-sii por favor-dijieron todos.

-bueno las reglas están en cada cuarto, las principales son que este departamento, es tu casa, por lo que tienen que limpiarlo y repartirse los deberes, segunda la comida que encontraran en el refrigerador solo es un regalo así q tendrán que hacer compras cuando se acaben.

-¬¬ ya vez panzón ya no nos queda comida por tu culpa idiota-dijo ren

-oyeeee

-no se preocupen afuera del internado a unas tres cuadras hay un supermercado y pueden salir a comprar a partir que termines las clases, hasta las 10 pm se les permite estar afuera de los cuarto eso no me gusta mucho que se le va hacer, además si te descubren fuera de la hora te bajan un puntaje de los promedios eso es lo peor que te puede pasar.

- -.- no podemos dejar que nos pase eso ya saben lo que dijo el abuelo-dijo yoh

-si tienes razón –dijeron todos

-aaa se me olvidaba los horarios de clase todos empiezan a las 9am y terminan al las 4 pm otra cosa más, los alumnos de 4 y 5 tienen una clase extra en las noches como de preparación tienen suerte, por cierto en que grado van a cursar.

-bueno yo estoy en primero-dijo tamao-soy la menor n.n

-lyserg y yo estamos en segundo-dijo pilika

-y los demás estamos en tercero-dijo anna-por cierto tu no tienes nuestra edad por que estas avanzada.

-a bueno es que yo entre un año antes al internado y tuve que cursar primero antes, solo por eso así que si necesitan ayuda no duden en pedirla, por cierto cada grado representa un color diferente en el uniforme en el caso de primero es naranja, segundo es verde, tercero es rojo, cuarto es azul y quinto amarillo eso nos permite identificar a los alumnos y también las competencias por grados que se celebra cada año.

-por eso nuestros uniformes son diferentes-dijo pilika

-hai n.n

-que más debemos saber-dijo anna

-aa bueno los talleres artísticos se realizan todos los martes a los últimos bloque donde todos los grados se juntan así que si concedimos en algún taller nos veremos.

-bueno karín nos mostrarías rossall

-con mucho gusto

Así todos los chicos bajaron karín los llevo al patio alrededor de los salones

-bueno esto será rapito los salón son esos lo del el edificio del medio en el patio es una cafetería y en segundo piso de esta la biblioteca, que es muy bonita n.n, como verán el patio tiene muchas bancas una pileta muy bonita jaja a los costados hay árboles para que se siente ven esos árboles de allá-dijo karín señalando unos árboles bien alejados de los salones- ese es mi lugar favorito nadie va tengo mucha suerte ya que es muy callado y siempre hay sombra ahora ustedes pueden ponerse ahí ok es nuestro secreto

-gracias-dijeron

-bueno ahora vamos atrás de los salones-todos siguieron a karín-bueno supongo que ya habrán visto esto aquí están los campos de deportes y atletismo siempre hacemos física aquí bueno en este edificio esta la piscina síganme

-ooo esto es súper tenemos clases de natación también que divertido-dijeron los usuis

-si en clases de educación física y también el taller de natación bueno arriba se practica karate y kendo

-y donde están las salas para los otros talleres-dijo anna

-bueno los salones de los talleres están debajo de nosotros

-0.0 a que te refieres?? Están debajo de la tierra-dijo yoh

- n.nu bueno es algo así pero tenemos que bajar las escaleras que están a la derecha de los salones solo cocina esta en el tercer piso bueno eso es todo en lo que les puedo ayudar

-muchas gracias

-de nada ahora si me voy cada uno por su lado chao chao jaja-y karín se fue corriendo

-a donde habra ido con tanta prisa-dijo horo

-que nos importa a nosotros me voy a mi habitación no hagan estupideces-dijo anna seguida de tamao y pilika

-son las 6 PM será mejor que vallamos a comprar algo por que este tarado se comió casi todo

-no me echen la culpa a mi todos comieron si mal no recuerdo-dijo horo

-pero no tanto como tu-dijo Ren

-bien nosotros iremos a conocer a nuestros compañeros nos vemos- dijo lyserg

-si ya no vemos pue

-si adiós-dijo yoh

-bien vamos a comprar

mientras en otro lado una chica caminaba a toda prisa y al doblar una esquina se golpeo contra alguien cayendo al piso

-aaaauuuu-dijo sentándose en el piso

-ahhj estas bien-dijo el chico tendiéndole la mano

-si gracias-dijo la chica viendo la cara de el-aaaaaaaaa eres el idiota que me tiro ¬¬

-¬¬ Tenias que ser tú, genial

-a mi también me da gusto verte ah como era que te llamabas que me importa

-que persona mas simpática resultaste a ser mocosa me llamo hao

-pues para ti soy karín susumiya idota y tú también eres muy agradable en especial cuando utilizas tu sarcasmo ¬¬ - dijo karín y se percato que hao llevaba unas bolsas- creo o estabas de compras

-acaso no vez

-nunca más te pregunto algo tarado-dijo pasándolo de largo

- has lo que quieras-y hao se dirigía de nuevo a rossall

karín llego a una pequeña librería

-holaaa señor ukita esta aquí

-pero si es karín hola hija pasa-dijo el anciano-vienes por los libros

-si por favor, no se que haría sin usted señor ukita muchas gracias

-no te preocupes sabes que cuentas con nosotros para o que necesites sabemos que tu cuidas muy bien los libros y los devuelves como nuevos, además tu padre nos ayudo mucho tomalo como un obsequio n.n

-T.T en serio señor ukita se lo agradezco mucho esta seguro son muchos libros le prometo que cuando pueda le pagare

-no te procupes

-oiiiiiigaaa tambien me a puesto cuadernos ¬¬ no cree que es mucho

-eso es poco para una chica linda como tu n.n-dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules saliendo de la puerta de atrás

-kaitooo hola como vas en la universidad.

-muy bien y tu que tal tu primer día

-excelente tengo muchos amigos y algunas excepciones (haaooo¬¬) pero supongo que será divertido bueno creo que debo irme, adiós cuídense mucho muchas gracias de nuevo señor ukita chau taito

-adiós karín cuídate-dijeron ambos

Unos chicos caminaban de regreso a rossall con bolsas en las manos

-espero que ya no te comas todo hoto hoto jijiji-dijo yoh

-que no me llames así-dijo horo- pero me controlare T.T

-por cierto cuanto creen que nos demoraremos en encontrar al espiritu-dijo ren

-pues pensandolo bien hoy no he sentido ninguna presencia-dijo yoh-que me dices tu amidamaru-

-pues joven yoh yo tampoco no he presenciana nada raro

-y tu basón-dijo ren

-nada señorito

-ufffff esto es raro se supone que si hay un shaman entre medio de todos porque no se siente su presencia-dijo ren

-pues tal ves el espiritu debe estar encerrado dentro del chico no creen-dijo horo

en ese momento todos se pararon y lo miraron

-que tengo algo en la cara-dijo hoto

-no estupido, por fin has hecho funcionar tu cerebro-dijo ren

-oyeeeeee que te pasa

-sii ren tiene razón es por eso que nos han mandado aquí para que nadie sepa quien lo posee -.- esto nos va a tomar tiempo, bueno será mejor que le digamos esto a todos mañana.

Así los chicos se fueron al dormitorio.

Por otra parte en el departamento 104

-oigan donde creen que esta la señorita karín se a tardado mucho ya van a ser las 9:30 PM

-si tienes razón-dijo pilika

-hablando del rey de roma ¬¬ -dijo anna mirando la puerta

-chicas me podrían ayudar un poco por favor-dijo la pobre karín cargando muchos libros.

-¬¬

-si claro karín te ayudamos-dijo pili- porque traes todos estos libros

-es que recién he comprado todos mis libros y mis cuadernos (a veces es bueno mentir jjejej¬¬ no quiero que se enteren que mi situación económica esta hasta el piso).

-bueno chicas que tal si vamos a descansar mañana va a ser un día muy atariado, comamos y a dormir n.n

-de acuerdo n.nu

-por cierto anna

-que pasa-dijo ella

-por favor, por favor, por favor, mañana si por alguna razón me quedo dormida o no me quiero levantar, levántame con lo que encuentres por favor, es que soy un poco floja jeje

-¬.¬ con lo que encuentre noo!!-dijo anna y karín asistio- de acuerdo

-gracias

y así todo el internado rossall se quedo en silencio esperando su peor día las clases.

Continuara…..


	8. expresiones

El secreto escondido, el agua que guarda las lagrimas

El secreto escondido, el agua que guarda las lagrimas

o.o/ n.n/ -.-/ T.T

--¬.¬ con lo que encuentre noo!!-dijo anna y karín asistió- de acuerdo

-gracias

y así todo el internado rossall se quedo en silencio esperando su peor día las clases.

El sol ya se estaba acercando cuando un chico caminaba por el patio dirigiéndose a la entrada a recoger un paquete.

-que hacer por aquí asakura-dijo tai

- vengo a buscar algo que dejo kino asakura para mi lo tiene

-si aquí esta hao dijo q tuvieras mucho cuidado con esto, aaa y dijo que te estaría vigilando.

-si como quiera- y se fue.

por otro lado

- -.- ZZZZZZZZ

- ¬¬( tu dijiste con lo q sea asi que no me culpes después)-pensaba- pero primero lo intentare una vez mas- oye karín levántate, ya es hora

- -.- zzzzzzzz

-¬¬ tu lo quisiste

-auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu T.T me duele mucho mi cabeza, no puede ser toy sangrando o.o siiiiiii estoy sagrandoooo waaaaa que paso que me has hecho anna casi me matas me desangro-dijo karín llorando- como se te ocurre tirarme un vaso eso duele cualquiera me vota de la cama o me tira agua pero annita como me haces eso mala.

-dijiste con cualquier cosa no lo recuerdas ¬¬

-o.o ??-recordando- T.T si pero no me refería a esto

-que mas querías te llame como 11 veces y no te levantas fue la única opción además solo es una gotota de sangre nada que no se valla con alcohol

-que pasa aquí- dijo pilika entrando con tamao

-nada T.T solo esss que ella, yooo .

-lo que pasa es que karin ya se desperto bueno tamao ya esta el desayuno dijo anna.

-si anna- dijo pilika

-señorita karin se encuentra bien- dijo tamao

-siii jijij tamao cuantas veces tengo que decirte q me llames karin bueno no te preocupes solo hazme recordar nunca mas pedirle a anna que me despierte-dijo karin limpiandose su gota de sangre y viendo a las chicas con uniforme- por cierto ya se levantaron qqqqqqqqqq ya estan levantadas q hora es

-son las 8:50

- qqqqqqqqqqqqq no puede ser me quedan 10 minutos me voy a bañar- y karín se metio al baño corriendo

-veo q no servio mucho que anna la levntara igual se levanto tarde no creen-dijo pilika mirando a las dos chicas que se encontraban sentadas en la mesa del comedor

- ¬¬ hise lo que pude-dijo anna

- -.- siiii.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya esta lista para las clases

- ¬¬ pero si solo ha pasado 2 minutos como te bañaste tan rapido

-secretos amiga nunca lo sabras (jijiji en realidad solo me moje el pelo llegando de clases me baño n.n)

-bueno es hora q nos lleves a nuestros salones-dijo anna

-claro-asi las chicas abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con tres personas

-hermano yoh ren q hacen aquí-dijo pilika

-bueno jijiji es q como nosotros estamos en el mismo salon de anita decidimos venir a buscarla

-o.o ( q lindo q es yoh ¬¬ que suerte tienes anna)-pensaba karín  
¬¬ mejor dicho pensaste q yo sabia el lugar donde se encontraba el salon y viniste para q les sirviera de guia-dijo anna

- -.-

-n.n siiii jijiji-dijo yoh son su sonrisita recibiendo un golpe de anna- auuuu T.T por que hiciste eso anita

-eres tonto o te haces, yo también soy nueva aquí como quieres q sepa donde esta el salón

-n.n tienes razón

- -.-u

-bien chicos yo los llevo-dijo karin

asi los chicos llegaron al patio central y karín los condujo al aula 1b

-bueno tamao aqui esta tu salón que te valla bien-y todos siguieron a karín

-peroo

- aaaah q pasa tamao

-ahora me doy cuenta q estoy sola t.t

-no te preocupes tamao de seguro entras y te haces nuevos amigos-dijo horo

-n.n sii

-bien sigamos antes q suene el timbre-y así llegaron al aula 2ª

-bueno aquí me quedo yo-dijo pilika

-pilika te estaba buscando

-lyserg T.T que bueno q estas aquí por un momento pensé que estaría sola hermanoo te extrañare

-¬¬ pilika me vas a ver en un rato-dijo horo

-bueno

-chicos vamos rapido su salón esta en el segundo piso-dijo karín

asi pilika se quedo atrás y los chicos llegaron a su destino 3ª y justo sonó el timbre de comienzo de clase

-ese fue el timbre-pregunto karín

-siiii-dijieron todos

-ahhh bueno aquí esta su salón

-pero miren nada mas si es anna banana con los niños pue-dijo un moreno

-chocolove

-sii-no termino de decir la palabra y recibió un golpe de anna

-cuantas veces tengo q decirte q no me llames asi

-oigan ustedes quieren entrar de una vez-dijo un hombre dentro del salón

-que es usted para darme ordenes ¬¬-dijo anna

-eeheeh soy tu maestro y mejor espero que vallan comprendiendo que no deben desobedecerme ahora que esperan entren.

-siii -.-

-oye susumiya no deberías de estar en tu salón

-o.o aaaaaaaaaaaaa es verdad –y asi empezo la carrera de karín para llegar a su salón-no puede ser mi salon esta en el edificio de al lado que hago llevo 5 minutos de atrazo T.T no puede serrrr

Cada vez iba llegando mas rápido y cuando no pudo mas se detuvo

-l(llegue pero q hago ahora solo queda una opcion)-y abrio la puerta- buenos días a todos como estan jajaja ( pero que ridicula q soy -.-) como esta sensei ahora me siento

-por lo q veo usted es la señorita susumiya Karín llega tarde a su primer día tendre q descontarles puntos

-qqqqqqqqueeeee o.o no por T.T favor sensei es que tuve q llevar a mis nuevos amigos a sus aulas es la ultima ves lo lamento mucho ( ¬¬ desde cuando he caído tan bajo).

- -.- esta bien susumiya que sea la ultima vez pero levántense no se para que se a puesto de rodillas no soy ningún demonio para q me suplique para informarle soy akito kiwara ahora si me disculpa tenga la gentileza de sentarse en el asiento que sobra por favor

-muchas gracias sensei ( que tonta fui vamos a ver donde esta ese asiento u.u por que todos me miran, ¬¬ dejen de mirarme aaa ya encontre aquí esta el asiento alli voy ) qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqueeeee

-¬¬ no puede ser, lo que me faltaba- dijo un chico

--.- que pasa susumiya

- es que debe haber un error no me puedo sentar al lado de este baka ¬¬

-¬¬ estupida

-que pasa con el señor asakura

- sensei definitivamente no me puedo sentar con el que me perjudica mi existencia

- miserable tu perjudicas la mía humana

- lo lamento susumiya tendrá que conformarse ahora CALLESE Y DEJEME HACER LA CLASE

-o.o-todo el salón

-ejejjjj bueno alumnos continuemos como les decia …

-asakura de tanta gente q hay en el mundo me tuvo q tocar con tigo

- por q diablos no te callas me tienes arto.

-¬¬-hao

-¬¬-karín

………………………………………………………………………………………en el aula 3ª

-como les decia alumnos los promedios de estos años seran de peso 1

-por que sensei es injusto

- -.- no entiendo a q se refiere con peso uno

-si seras estupido horo horo a lo que se refiere es q la nota q saques en un examen se promediaría directamente, no como antes que las notas se promediaban y luego de esos promedios sacaban el general-ren

--.- yo tampoco entiendo-dijo yoh

-¬¬ quieren callarse de una vez-dijo anna

-que pasa alli atrás-dijo el profesor

-nada, que se supone que deberia pasa-dijo anna

- n.n esta bien señorita

-orale pue la jefa si que sabe controlar personas-dijo el moreno

-claro ahora te das cuenta, cuantas veces te he dicho que es una bruja

-¬¬ que dijiste

-nada a jajaj

-tecnica de la sacerdotisa anna

-auuu T.T

……………………………………………………………………………………..en el aula 2b

-bueno alumnos dejen presentarme soy misato yuwara y sere su sensei espero llevarnos muy bien este año ahora empecemos a presentarnos, que tal usted señorita –dijo señalando a pilika-digame su nombre , aficiones, que espera de este año y todo lo que se le ocurra.

- eehhh esta bien-dijo pilka levantándose- mi nombre es pilika usui, mis aficiones son conseguir que mi hermano sea mas fuerte, lo que espero de este año es que mi hermano apruebe y yo tambien por desgracias, me concidero una chica tranquila y graciosa y me agrada mucho estar en esta escuela

-bienvenida pilika

-uste señorita como se llama.

-mi nombre es jeanne lo que espero de este año es encontrar algo de lo que no puedo hablar al igual que pilika estoy muy contenta de estar aquí n.n

-que no puede ser princesa jeanne que hace aquí –dijo lyserg levantandose

-aam n.n lyserg cuanto tiempo que sorpresa volvermos a encontrar pero ya no es necesario que me llames princesa jajaja

-bueno alumnos usted joven ya que se levanto por que no se presenta( que lindo es este chico)

-mi nombre es lyserg diethel mi sueño es ser un famoso detective como mi padre y asi poder vengarme de alguien y claro hacer muchos amigos en rossall n.n

-que lindoooooo-gritaron las chicas

-bien continuemos tu.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….1b

-( por que estoy tan nerviosa vamos tamao deja de ser una cobarde)

-hola –la saludo una joven-me llamo toru y tu

- etto hhoola me llamao tamao mucho gusto

-que piensas de este año va a hac..

-olle toru on quien hablas-dijo una chica rubia

- aaa kasuma te presento a tamao no es mona jaja

-etto mucho gusto

-hola espero que seamos buenas amigas , pero te abvierto que no soy una chica muy tranquila que digamos me gusta divertirme y cuando digo divertirme es por q va en serio

-aaa o.o

-olle kazuma no traumes a tamao, a por cierto kazuma y yo nos conocemos desde primaria y decidimos entral juntas a rossall, dime tamao ya pensaste en que taller vas entrar?  
-buenooo yoo??

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….4b

-bueno chicos el siguiente taller es teatro levante la mano los que quieran ingresar- 3 alumnos levantaron la mano- bien falta alguien mas para ingresar.

-por que no entras tu hao estas perfecto para hacer el papel de un arbol nono ya se una roca por lo serio q eres jaja

-ja ¬¬ mejor entra tu de seguro necesitan a una idiota que haga el papel de un perro faldero.

ustedes dos dejen de discutir

-no estamos discutiendo solo hablamos como gente civilisada verdad hao-dijo karin dandole punsadas con el lapis a hao.

-si civilisado le llamas a comportarte como una cria mal enseñada idiota

--.-…….

-profesor yo quiero teatro-dijo una chica

-bien el siguiente taller es kendo levanten la manoel cupo es para 5 estudiantes -6 personas levantaron la mano-muy bien sohma, tsumaya, shikawa, inusuka, bueno solo queda uno haver quienes faltan, o.o no puede ser asakura y susumiya lamento informarles que solo uno puede entrar.

-claro que soy yo sensei las mujeres primero

-eso es estupido ademas no creo que sirvas para eso¬¬

-callate idiota para tu información he estado en kendo desde que entre al internado asi que yo tengo derecho.a…

-deben darle privilegio a los alumnos nuevos no cree maestro

-buenoo yoyo..

-claro que no tu no durarías 5 minutos asakura.

-ja primero fijate con quien estas hablando inútil te vencería de un solo golpe

-ajajaja que graciosos eres ¬¬ estupido no dejare que entres sensei apúnteme a mi –dijo karín y hao se levanto.

-si cree que por ser tonta merece el puesto se lo dejo

-a quien le llamas tonta de hecho no lo quiero

-bueno alguien que quiera kendo

- yo-dijeron los dos a la misma vez

-ya me estas hartando inútil

-y tu a mi

-sensei creo que ya no quiero kendo

-ee tsumaya por que dices eso

-prefiero otro taller a que estar con alguno de los dos ¬¬.

--.- gracias tsumaya bueno ustedes dos-dijo mirando a hao y a karín

-que quiere ¬¬

-los dos estan en kendo ya no discutan mas-y con eso se acabo la discusión y se sentaron

-( si estuviéramos solos ya te hubiera hecho trizas con mi espíritu del fuego humana)

-(quien diablos te crees hao asakura,-.- desde cuando soy tan revoltosa, es tu culpa asakura te odio).

Así sonó el timbre del receso y todos los alumnos salieron de las aulas

-por fin el descanso ya no aguantaba las peleas de la bruja y el profesor.

-jijiji tienes razona a verdad anna tenemos que hablar hemos descubierto algo muy importante, y creoo que no son buenas noticias

-desde cuando hablas tan serio –dijo horo

-no se n.n es que como era algo importante pense que seria bonito decirlo asi

-yoh ¬¬ vamos todos a tu dormitorio-dijo anna-no creo que sea el lugar perfecto para hablar.

-si tienes razon y que hacemos con los demas-dijo ren

-olle moreno ve a traer a los demas¬¬

-eeee si jefesita ya voy.

……………………………………………………………………………………….1b

-olle tamao por que no nos acompañas a la cafeteria tengo mucha hambre n.- -dijo kazuma

-bueno esta bien señorita kazuma.

-jajajajaja por que e dices señorita si de eso o tengo nada jaja

-perdon es que estoy a costumbrada a..

-tamao solo llamame por mi nombre.

-si bueno vamos-dijo toru

-sii n.n

-esperennnleee pue-dijo un moreno tocando el hombro de kazuma

-ahhhhhhh o.o un acosador-y sin pensarlo tomo el brazo del muchaso y lo arrojo al piso –y intentabas hacer abusar de mi pervertido.

-T.T no pue solo queria hablar con tamao

-que quieres con la linda de tamao

-etto kazuma el non nooo es un acocosador es mi amigoo

-aaaaaa lo siento-di lo solto-no fue mi intención

-T.T pero como decía tamao tenemos que ir al dormitorio de yoh par…

-como que al dormitorio de yoh y quien es ese de seguro le quieren hacer algo a tamao.

-oye kazuma no crees que exageras las cosas -.-u –dijo toru

-no se preocupen el jove yoh también es mi amigo lo siento mucho señorita toru y kazuma no podré acompañarlas tengo que irme .

-no te preocupes tami en el siguiente recreo nos acompañas n.n-dijo toru

-sii gracias nos vemos

-chau

-adiós muchachas-dijo chocolove y se fueron caminando.

-joven chocolove tenemos que buscar a alguien mas.

-pue de hecho si a lyserg y azulita-pero sin darse cuenta se golpeó con alguien

-oye date cuenta por donde vas

-pilika

-aaa si son ustedes lo lamento que hacen por aquí

-tenemos que ir al dormitorio del joven yoh-dijo tamao

-para que –dijo lyserg

-nolo se pero sera mejor que nos apuremos

……………………………………………………………………………………………………dormitorio

-ya llegaron olle idiota habre la puerta-dijo anna

-olle ya voy pero no me llames asi

-por que pensaste que eras tu yo solo dije que habra la puerta pudo ir cualquiera bueno veo que te consideras idiota ¬¬-dijo anna

-T.T que pesada-horo abrió la puerta-hola chicos pasen.

-que es lo que sucede que tenemos que saber-dijo lyserg

-que esperas usui empiea hablar tu usaste tu cerebro noo-dijo anna

-si lo que les voy a decir no son buenas noticias, ayer descubrimos que el espiritu podría estar sellado en la persona y ese ser el motivo que no podríamos encontrarlo…

-eso quiere decir que estamos perdiendo el tiempo-dijo hao entrando-de todas formas tendrian que revisar a cada una de las personas de este instituto y les tomaria años ja sabia que era una estupidez.

-callate hao-dijo lyserg

-no lyserg hao tiene razon es la única opción

-pero existe otra forma pero como no tengo ganas de hablar voy a descansar si estupida amiga me hizo pasar un día estupendo ja –dijo hao entando a su habitación

-hao vuelve aca y dimos la maldita forma para encontrar al espíritu.

-no es tan fácil hacerlo tendríamos que causar una conmoción entre todas las personas elevando el nivel espiritual.

-de que estas hablando annita-dijo yoh

-que se lo que planea hao pero para ello necesitaríamos ayuda ya que al elevar el nivel espiritual, el espíritu despertaría al sentirse acorralado, pero necesitaríamos a muchas personas para poder encontrarla en ese tiempo y si no funcionara nos quedaría la oportunidad de buscarlo ya que el espíritu estaría despierto pero toaria su tiempo.

-tendremos que arriesgarnos-dijo ren

-y esa es la única opción-pregunto pilika

- -.- quedaria una pero dudo que la usemos asi que no hablemos de mas –ahora que todos estan informados puden volver a lo que hacian.

-por cierto anna-dijo pilika

-que pasa

-es que jeanne tan bien esta aquí.

-la princesa de hierro.

-si yy dijo que estaba buscando algo que no podia revelar-dijo lyserg

-eso quiere decir que hay mas personas en busca el espiritu.

-siiii-dijieron todos.

Asi los demas regresaron a clases y termino el día en rossall

-aaaaaaaaa anna se me olvido decirte ya no me despiertes mas por favor

-¬¬ esta bien –dijo anna que se encontraba en su cama mientras karín apagaba las luces.

-olle anna en que taller te metiste al final.

-cocina

-te gusta cocinar anita

- algo asi -.- -dijo anna en un susurro- y tu en que taller estas

-KENDO(con el estupido de asakura)-dijo molesta karín

-buenas noches

-buenas noches anna.

Continuara………


	9. un baile comenzaron los talleres

El secreto escondido, el agua que guarda las lagrimas

El secreto escondido, el agua que guarda las lagrimas

-KENDO(con el estupido de asakura)-dijo molesta karín

-buenas noches

-buenas noches anna.

Ya había acabado la primera semana en el instituto rossall

-ahhhhhhh por fin se acabo las clases yupi-dijo karín

-si claro pero estamos hasta el tope de tareas-dijo anna-tendré que vengarme de mi profesor no es posible q ocurra esto.

-por cierto anna donde esta tamao-dijo pilika

-esta en la biblioteca tiene que hacer un informe para historia

-pobre de tami T.T la compadezco 1 es el peor año en esta escuela lo odie con todo mi corazón solo el hecho de pensar en la profesora de historia se me eriza la piel o.o , por ciertoo con quien van a ir al baile de bienvenida

-ahh??

………………………………………………………………………..biblioteca

-olle tamo como vas amiga-dijo kazuma

-kazuma cuantas veces te he dicho que no grites estamos en la biblioteca-dijo toru

-es que este lugar me aburre tanto vamos a comer algo tamao ya nos falta muy poco para terminar el trabajo que dices

-bueno esta bien señorita aaa perdón kazuma n.n

-aaaaaaaaaaa que linda tamao pues esta decidido vamos a comer

-señorita puede guardar silencio estamos en la biblioteca lugar donde los libro son seres vivos que….

-n.n nos vamos chicas-dijo kazuma y dejaron atrás a la bibliotecaria

-jajaja que divertido fue eso-dijo tamao

-tamao ya veo que kazuma te esta contagiando su súper energía n.n –dijo toru

-disculpen pero que son eso carteles ayer no estaban-dijo tamao

-aaaaaaaaahh jaja eso es bueno no se, soy nueva también que tal si lo leemos.

-bueno aquí dice ….queeee un baile de bienvenida súper-dijo toru leyendo el cartel que decía.

Prepárense para el baile de bienvenida de rossall

Que se celebrara el próximo sábado en el auditorio de nuestro instituto

Daremos bienvenida como todos los años a los nuevos alumnos y la pasaremos super no te lo pierdas.

-un baile pero yo no tengo ropa para fiestas así-dijo tamao mientras que toru y kazuma le tomaban de los hombros

-wajaja no te preocupes tamao nos tienes a nosotras.

-siii n.nu por cierto hay algo mas en el cartel-dijo tamao

-sii tienes razón haber dice instrucciones desde cuando un baile tiene este tipo de cosas, como el baile esta dedicado a los estudiantes de 1 las chicas y chicos tendrán la libertad de invitar a cualquier estudiante de esta escuela para llevarlo al baile pero solo tendrán esa posibilidad hasta el martes de la semana que viene , uuuu así que a quien sea -.- no se me ocurre nadie –dijo toru.

-tamao tu tienes a alguien en mente-dijo kazuma

-buenoo yyoo no lo se n.n

-bien a comer ok

-sii.

Mientras la chicas se iban a comer karín les terminaba de contar las bases del baile a anna y pilika

-- Habitación 104

-asi que las chicas de 1 puede escoger a cualquiera y el no puede rehusarse-dijo karín.

-asi que tamao puede escoger a cualquiera y por que nosotras no también somos nuevas-dijo pilika

-siempre a sido asi no se puede hacer nada además no muchas chicas escoges a chicos de grados superiores, siempre van con los de su mismo curso.

-por cierto cuando es el famoso baile-dijo anna

-bueno es el próximo sábado

-qqqqqqqqqq pero si es la próxima semana no tengo un vestido

-bueno yo ya tengo uno n.n si quieres pilika te puedo acompañar a comprar uno se de muchas tiendas donde puedas ir y tu también anna

-no es necesario, lass fiestas me aburren

-anna eres una aguafiestas

-¬¬

-lo siento anna pero no vamos de compras vamos pilika-y dicho y hecho karín saco a anna arrastrándola y se fueron.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

-.-zzzz que sueño tengo aaaaaaaaaahh

oye yoh no sería mejor que te pusieras a hacer las deberes-dijo horo

y porque no los haces tu también idiota-dijo ren

es que no entiendo T.T además tu no has hecho nada ¬¬

eso es lo que crees tu, ya termine con todo veo que todavía le falta evolucionar a tu cerebro

oye quiere pelear

no gracias cuantas veces te lo diré ya sabes los resultado

chicos no pelen jiji

cállate

por que no se callan ustedes, me tienen arto-dijo hao saliendo del baño-no hay ningún minuto en que no escuche sus gritos me molestan.

Oye nadie pidió tu opinión-dijo horo

Oigan bueno creo que hao tiene derecho ya que también vive con nosotros.

Ahhhh yoh , eres tu, lo sabia hao te lavo el cerebro y poco a poco nos va a poner en tu contra

¬¬ nadie pidio tu ayuda H E R M A N I T O jajaja-dijo hao

¬¬ nunca más te ayudo-en eso sonó la puerta

que no piensan abrir-dijo ren y como hao estaba mas cerca de la puerta todos lo miraron

que estupidez-abrió la puerta y encontró una chica-quien eres y que quieres.

Buenoo etto tu eres hao asakura yyy

Si soy hao asakura que deseas y habla claro que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

Olle hao no la trates así-dijo yoh acercándose a la puerta- hola en que te podemos ayudar

Bueno es que yo yo bueno yo

¬¬ habla rápido me estas hartando

quería que fuera conmigo al baile de bienvenida y esperoo que….-ante que termina hao le cerro la puerta

o.o-todos

¬¬ por que me miran así

-que te pasa idiota cualquiera le responde y no le cierra la puerta en las narices-dice horo

si hao lo que has hecho esta mal

ja no me importa parece que ustedes no están informados de nada-dijo hao

a que te refieres-y volvió a sonar la puerta

olle yoh por que no abres –dijo horo –de seguro es la pobre chica a la cual hao le tiro un portazo

bueno-así yoh abrio y ya no estaba la chica era otra-hola que se te ofrece

¬¬(que idiotas que son, nisiquiera se enteran de las cosas que pasan en esta repugnante internado)-pensaba hao viendo a yoh

a si i hola de hecho te buscaba a ti yoh asakura –dijo una linda chica de pelo negro con el uniforme de primero-quiero que vallas conmigo al baile que será el próximo sábado.. ah aha ha no te puedes rehusar las reglas son así las de primer año podemos escoger a cualquier chico y yo quiero ir contigo , se que no te conozco pero te he visto y eres muy mono y simpático yoh asi que que dices.

O.o yoo buenoo

Ya se quedo mudo respondele yoh-dijo horo

Si ya sabes cual es la respuesta-dijo ren

U.u (no puedo sino anita me mata que hago ahora jijiji n.n) lo lamento mucho pero no puedo

No digas nada no te puedes negar

Pero

Que no yoh asakura vas conmigo no rompas las reglas-En ese momento alguien empujo a yoh dentro del dormito y cerro la puerta pero antes dijo

¬¬ el no ira contigo ya lo invitaron-dijo la itako-yoh asakura que se supone que hacías

nada Anita jijiji

eso espero- tocaron la puerta-¬¬ otra vez esa chica quien se cree karín abre la puerta por favor

siii-dijo karín abriendo la puerta encontrando un hombre y las dos chicas de antes-eeeeeh director pero q hace aquí le juro que esta vez yo no fui T.T.

JAJAJA no te preocupes karín no es por ti sino con los dos asakuras que no están cumpliendo las reglas del baile de bienvenida

Heee q baile??-dijo yoh

-.- -todos

para su información señor asakura el próximo sábado se realizara un baile y las reglas son que los alumnos de primero pueden invitar a cualquier alumno hasta el martes y por lo que me han confirmado estas señoritas ustedes se rehusaron a aceptar la invitación

no me pueden obligar a ir a hago con una desconocida además no pienso ir-dijo hao

-si yoh tampoco va a ir con ella-dijo anna-además por que solo las de primero todos nosotros tenemos el derecho ya que también somos alumnos nuevos en este internado ¬¬ no cree director

no le llelel haga caso las reglas son las reglas director-dijo una chica.

¬¬ por que no cierras la boca-dijo karín

susumiya será mejor que se calle no intervenga

¬¬ lo siento pero anna tiene razón tienen el mismo derecho y usted lo sabe director n.n

bueno -.- tiene razón kyoyama tienen el mismo derecho

pero pero director

ya no se discuta mas por lo que veo la señorita kyoyama va a ir con yoh asakura no es haci.

Siiii ¬.¬-dijo anna con un pequeño sonrojo mientras yoh le sonreía

Entonces si podré ir con hao ya que el si no tiene pareja

Claro que no, no pienso ir con alguien como tu me enfermas además yo también escojo con quien quiero ir asi que láguense

Señor asakura esa no e forma de hablar

¬¬#

ahha no se preocupe tiene razón usted escoja bueno esta discusión se acabo, por cierto asakura susumiya vengan con migo

pero por que usted dijo que nno hice nada-dijo karín

no usted no ha hecho nada hoy pero su maestro les impuso un castigo los dos ya que esta semana no tomaron el comportamiento adecuado

queeeeeeeeeeeeee o.o yo no hice nada

-.- -todos los chicos la veian ,sabían que entre ella y hao había una gran barrera de odio.

Vamonos de una vez para acabar con esto-dijo hao saliendo con el director.

O.o……………………………… shock….-de karín-queeeeeeee hao esto es por tu culpa te odio estupido, anna te dejo con mis bolsas-y luego se fue corriendo tras hao y empezaron a pelear como siempre.

Pobre karín mira que soportar a hao

Por cierto chicas que son esas bolsas-dijo horo

Ahh esto no es nada jaja-dijo pilika-solo son unas cosas que compramos para el dormitorio.

-.¬( pero si solo so vestidos por que no les dice)-penso anna

bueno nnos vamos chau-y pilika saco a anna.

--domingo 7:30pm

una chica iba saliendo del internado percatándose de un chico

-renn

-ah eres tu-dijo

- oolle esa no es la forma de tratar a una chica n.n a donde ibas

-a donde ibas tu karín

-aa bueno solo quería estar sola un tiempo, por eso pense en salir

-pensamos lo mismo

-entonces que dices, unamos nuestros momentos de soledad jaja

-eso ya no seria un momento de soledad no crees

-a si tienes razon pero q dices además dijiste que podía confiar en ti cuando sea luego que te conté mi secreto

recuerdo…

-que haces a estas horas a aquí karín

-aaa ren a solo recordaba cosas y tu

-nada descansaba de los idiotas de mis amigos

-no digas eso ren sabes q son tus mejores amigos aunque tengan sus defectos y no utilicen un poco su cabeza y se..

-no crees que es suficiente -.-

-ejeje si pero tienes la suerte de tener muchos amigos que te aprecian como eres, además yo estoy muy feliz de haberlos conocido han hecho que mi primera semana de clases sea super divertida ¬¬ a excepción de hao

-parece que no se llevan bien

-claro que no ¬.¬ somos los mejores amigos jajaja ese tonto lo único que hace es molestarme pero igual mejor me lo quito de la cabeza si no me va a dar jaqueca, oye ren que tal eres guardando secretos-ren no dijo nada y eso para karín significo que no diría nada

-bbueno ren sabias que mi papa ……

fin del recuerdo…………………..

-si tienes razón a donde vamos

-siiiiiiiii ren dijo q siii yupiiii qqqqq estas sonriendo no lo puedo creer donde deje mi cámara a nooo que mala suerte T.T

-deja de hacer tanto escándalo quieres.¬¬

-sii n.n bueno conozco una cafetería donde haacen unos postres bien ricos vamos nos ren-dijo karín empujando a ren pero sin percatarse de que dos personas los miraban.

-yo nunca he hecho reír a ren-dijo un a chica

-son unos estupidos-dijo la otra persona.

……………………………………………………………………………………………… martes ………….

-por fin hoy es martes y anita me dejara salir ya que se acabo el plazo de las chicas de primeero.

-olle yoh por que anna te encerró si tu podías escoger con quien ir-dijo ren

-o.o es verdad T.T anita es mala.

-yoh eres un tonto-dijo horo.

-¬¬ por que están hablando de mi

-no no es nada importante

-oigan atrás si no quieren que los saque sierren la boca- dijo el sensei

--.- siiii

-pue chamacos será mejor que se calmen si no quieren que nos quiten a los espíritus ooooo mi mike no dejare que esa anciana te lleve-dijo chocolove recibiendo un golpe de anna

-deja de decir estupideces en voz alta

-queeeee-dijo chocolove recibiendo las miradas de todos

-que pasa señor

- es que les tengo un chiste que le dijo un tomate a otro tomate (silencio de todo el salón) pues hagamos salsa jajaaja.

-……….plop caída de todo el salón

-aaaaaaaaah sigues con tus estupidos chiste que siquiera hacen reír te voy a mat...

-señor tao siéntese y en cuanto usted chocolove retirase.

-pero yo

-QUE SE RETIREEEEEEEE

-O.O SIPI

...2 A

-olle pilika estas bien-dijo lyserg-te veo un poco desanimada desde ayer

-ehh dijiste algo n.n aaa no te preocupes estoy bien solo que no he dormido muy bien anoche pero para la siguiente clases estaré reanimada por que tocan talleres y karate será súper a patear traseros siiiiiiiii-dijo pilika

-u.u eeeeee bueno si tu lo dices te creeré pero si necesitas mi ayuda cuenta conmigo

-eee si lyserg gracias

-y también puedes contar con migo pilika –dejo jeanne

-ee sii gracias jeanne

-por cierto lyserg queria pedirte algo

-si que pasa jeanne

-quieres ir conmigo al baile de bienvenida.

-eeheh sii claro que si jeanne.

-qué bien gracias lyserg-luego vio a pilika que estaba mas triste y agachada en su carpeta-pilika estas bien

-T.T siiii( por que me paso esto a mi tengo que decirselo).

……………………………………………………………………………………………recreo

-pilika me acompañas a comprar algo a la cafetería-dijo tamao

-aahhahh si tamao vamos-dijo pilika algo ida

-yo las acompaño-dijo karín alguien quiere algo

-yo quiere un refresco karín-dijo yoh

-yo unas galletas-dijo horo-y si puedes una refresco y un

-olle no crees que se suficiente glotón-dijo ren captando la atención de pilika

-¬¬-lo miro horo

-ajaja no te preocupes ren después horo me lo va a devolver cierto¬¬

-sii n.n-dijo horo

-y tu ren quieres algo.

-no gracias

-igual te traigo algo jaja vamos chicas.-luego que karín digiera esto pilika se sintió mal, perro siguió caminando con tamao-a también a ustedes lyserg chocolove-que iban recién llegando.

-olle anna que le pasa a mi hermana-dijo horo

-no lo se ha estado así desde el domingo que llego de caminar

-que estará pasando por tu cabeza pilika-dijo horo y ren también se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

-por cierto ahora toca talleres verdad olle anita en cual estas-dijo yoh

-eso no importa.

-de seguro esta en brujería-dijo horo

-¬¬# técnica de la súper sacerdotisa anna numero 1

-nooo auuuu –dijo horo

-vamos anita dímelo no debe ser tan malo-pero anna no dijo nada asi que yoh se levanto y se paro enfrente de ella haciendo sonrojar a anna –entonces dímelo en secreto.

Anna le susurro a su oído

-n.n jijiji asi que eso era-dijo yoh

-¬¬ -anna le dio la espalda-no tiene nada de gracia yoh.

-n.n

-oigan ya regresamos tomo horo aquí esta todo lo que pediste, esto e para yoh toma Ren, pilika dijo que eran tus favoritas-y le lanzo una bolsa de galletas, y pilika reaccionó l oír lo que dijo karín-esto es para anna bien buen provecho.

Así se dispusieron a comer y sonó el siembre.

-bien es hora de demostrarle al asakura quien es el mejor dijo karín- nos vemos tengo que ir a mi taller.

-esta obsesionada con ganarle a hao no creen-dijo lyserg

-sii por cierto en que taller están

-bueno a mi toru y kazuma me convencieron y me metieron a danza jiji

-yo estoy en karate.

-yo también-dijeron horo y Ren a la vez

-bueno yo estoy en esgrima-dijo lyserg

-y yo también en karate pue así que vamos a estar juntos.

-y tu pilika-dijo ren

-eee a bueno yo estoy en karate también.

-qqqqqqqqqqqueee no pilika como tu hermano te lo prohíbo

-claro que no hermano voy a estar en karate quieras o no

-pero no es para chicas te puedes lastimar

-que acaso crees que soy débil, me voy nos vemos aya

-pero pilika -.- ahora que hice

- ¬¬ idiota-dijo anna

y todos se fueron a sus talleres………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………..danza

ya estamos aquí tamao no te arrepientas-dijo kazuma

-no me arrepiento-dijo tamao

-oooooo pero si son las nuevas estudiantes pasen pasen sean bienvenidas al taller de danza donde bailamos con pasión-dijo el profesor

-retiro lo dicho chauuuu chicas dijo kazuma siendo detenida por toru

-tu nos metiste en esto así que da la cara.

-bien chicos empesemos a calentar.

--cocina

-anna que haces aquí

-si eres jeanne hola

-hola lyserg me habia dicho que todos estaban aquí pero no tenia tiempo para irlos a visitar que bueno que estemos juntas en cocina pense que estaria sola-dijo jeanne

-yo -.- también

--karate

bien parece que tenemos nuevos integrantes soy zero y sere su maestro de karate veo que tenemos a una integrante my bonita este año por que escojiste karate.

-para poder defenderme-dijo pilika

-nombre señorita.

-pilika usui

-veo que su hermano tambien esta aquí, señorita pilika esta dispuesta a todo conose muy bien las reglas del karate y como no hay mujeres en este taller tendra que practicar con los hombre.

-si no me importa dare lo mejor de mi

-pilika -.- -pensaba horo

-bien hagan parejas.

-oye tu moreno tu conmigo-dijo un chico llamando a chocolove

-orale pue veamos quien gana

-pilika u conmigo-dijo horo

-no hermano tu me vas a dejar ganar vas a hacer tranpa

-pero pilika-dijo horo

-ja ¬¬ yo peleare contigo- dijo ren

-no tu me la vas a matar-dijo usui

-esta bien pero no hagas trampa ren-dijo pilka

-yo nunca la hago.

-entonces yo contigo hoto hoto-dijo yoh

-siii(¬¬ si le haces algo a mi hermana te mato tao).

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..kendo

sensei como esta-dijo karín

-karín que gusto verte este año aquí de nuevo-dijo el maestro

-si sensei pero este año vengo a demostrar que soy la mejor jajaja

-n.n me agradan eso animos karín, bien ve sentarte

-bienvenidos este año realizaremos concurso dentro del taller, pero primero empezaremos con la practica.

-noooooooooo-se escuho en toda la sala

-lo siento alumnos pero hay miembros nuevos y hay que comenzar por el principio

-aquí el unico nuevo es asakura sensei , vez lo que ocasionas ¬¬

-¬¬ no necesito practicar lo básico ya te lo dije inútil te puedo vencer ahora.

-oigan no causen un escándalo

-sensei reto a asakura a un duelo ahora mismo

-lo siento karín pero no se puede

-dejela acepto veamos quien es el mejor diminuta.

-queeee yo no soy enana tarado ya vas a ver el que gane decidira algo para el otro que dices

-ja trato pero luego no te arrepientas.

-en tus sueños asakura , sensei que espera necesitamos a un juez.

-pero yo no he autorizado nada.

-¬¬ -mirada de hao

-¬¬. Mirada de karín

-esta bien u.u ponganse en sus puestos.

Continuaraa…………….


	10. Chapter 10

El secreto escondido, el agua que guarda las lagrimas

El secreto escondido, el agua que guarda las lagrimas

-en tus sueños asakura , sensei que espera necesitamos a un juez.

-pero yo no he autorizado nada.

-¬¬ -mirada de hao

-¬¬. Mirada de karín

-esta bien u.u pónganse en sus puestos.

-esto ser será rápido-dijo hao

-ya veremos

-comiencen

asi los dos se empezaron a esquivar los movimientos del otro

-lo vez hao no me puedes derrotar

-ja solo estoy jugando contigo

- no mientas deja de estar jugando idiota

-eso es lo que deseas

-ya vasta pelea de una buena vez asakura

-tu lo pediste- en ese momento hao hiso un movimiento muy rapido y le dio una estacada a karín en el cuello-gane

-eres un idiota-dijo karín y luego se desmayo

-no puede ser asakura le haz dado en el tsuki Es un golpe pocas veces utilizado en combate porque su ejecución requiere de gran exactitud debido al area sensible en la que se realiza la estocada-dijo el maestro mientras todos miraban a hao.

-ja ella quería que peleara en serio.

-si no supieras calcular tu fuerza la hubieras matado, pero por lo menos esta desmayada será mejor que la lleves a la enfermería, y nunca mas vuelvas a atacar en esa parte queda entendido-dijo zero

-sii-y se apresuro a cargar a karín-pero que pesada eres humana.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..enfermería

-Pero si es karín que le paso-le dijo la enfermera

-se desmayo al recibir un estocada en el cuello

-asi que tu fuiste-dijo

-ella quiso competir conmigo pues ya ve los resultados.

-pero lamento decirte que esa no fue la razón por la que susumiya se desmayo ella lleva lidiando con fuertes dolores que no llega a aguantar, aunque eso habia acabado el año pasado talvez es solo un desmayo y no ocurra lo mismo.

-por que me dice estas cosas a mi no me importa- y hao se retiro de la enfermería

-por que ya no tiene a nadie que la cuide

recuerdo

la primera vez que te trajeron todavía era pequeña

-oye ya suéltame idiota estoy bien

-no te hagas la difícil ahora karín-dijo un chico con el uniforme de tercero

-ya te lo dije estoy bien takeshi.

-que le sucede-dije yo

-esta tonta se desmayo y ahora dice que no me preocupe ¬¬.

-que estoy b…-en ese momento karín se cogio la cabeza-me duele

-karín estas bien-dijo takeshi

-recuéstala en la camilla

-no suéltenme me duele mucho YA NO LO AGUANTO-en ese momento no podías controlarte.

-tranquilízate karín

-no pue…-y te desmayaste desde ese día era común verte por aquí

pero ahora parece raro que esto empiece-dijo la enfermera

fin del recuerdo

ya habian acabado las clases y todos se disponian a regresar a sus dormitorios

-ahh donde estoy

-que bueno que despiertas karín como te encuentras

-aah?? Enfermera hanna que hago aquí

-no lo recuerdas te trajo tu amigo de kendo

-mi amigo aaaaaaaaa ahora lo recuerdo todo el idiota de hao me gano como me deje vencer recuerdo que me dio una estocada en el cuello y de ahí senti que la cabeza me iba a explotar y no recuerdo nada mas

-te desmayaste y ese chico te trajo aquí karín deberías agradecerle

-estas loca hao es la ultima persona a la que le daría las gracias es un idiota siempre me saca de quicio y yy.

-karín si tus dolerse vuelven a aparecer tienes que avisarme

-no se preocupe esta vez solo me desmaye por el golpe del estupido de hao.

-bueno me voy cuídese enfermera hanna

-mejor cuidate tu karín

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-aaaa que cansado estoy-dijo horo

-si pero estuvo muy buena la pelea hoto hoto-dijo yoh-te gane

-no claro que no,me deje ganar.

-ya cállense los dos no pueden contra mi-dijo ren.

-¬¬ ya cállate quieres-eso paso pilika sin mirarlos-si que esta molesta ren.

-ella quería que peleara en serio y eso hice no es mi culpa haberle ganado.

-pero igual recibiste una buena patada de pilika n.n-dijo yoh

-sii

-sera mejor que hables con ella.

-si nos vamos-y todos se fueron

-oye pilika espera-dijo ren

-que quieres-pilika seguía caminando

-por que estas molesta, es por que te gane

-yo no estoy molesta , y menos por eso ganaste justamente ren ademas yo misma te dije que no me dejaras ganar.

-¬¬ entonces por que estas así

-eso no importa dejame sola quieres-y siguió caminando pero ren la detuvo

-no se en que estas pensando pilika, pero puedes contar con migo

-aaao.o nunca pense que tu hablaras asi

- una cosa es cuando estoy con el estupido de tu hermano¬¬

-oyeee -.¬

-ja-dijo ren mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

-aaa estas sonriendo

-¬¬ otra vez mejor nunca lo hare si me ven como algo raro

-ee nonon o lo siento es que no es comun en ti olle ren

-si que quieres

-quieres ir conmigo al baile de bienvenida n.n

-si aunque no tenia planeado ir

-si no quieres no te obligare ¬¬

-no te preocupes

-bien entonces.

………………………………………………………………………………………………viernes

toc toc toc

-sii ah tamao que pasa

-hola joven horo horo

-no me digas asi tamao que pasa sucede algo por q yoh y ren me dejaron solito T.T y ya tengo hambre

-n.n ajaja no es eso solo queria pedirle si sii queria ir conmigo al baile mañana

-o.o es mañana

-u.u si es mañana n.n por eso queria invitarte

- pues claro tamao vamos juntos

-gracias horo horo

-no hay de que ,oye tamao ¬¬. Por cierto no me podrias cocinar alguito T.T POR FAVOR

-jaja claro horo

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………noche

-tengo que apurarme voy a llegar tarde a la clase-corría karín pero no se dio cuenta y se estrello con alguien-auuuuuuu T.T ¬¬ fijate por donde vas

-a lo lamento, karín??

-takeshiii como estas desde el fin de año que no te veo

-siiii, bueno karín creo que lo mejor sería que me fuera-y se fue caminando

-peer.. sii u.u tienes razón no voy a llorar (takeshi te odio T.T) aaaaaaaa ya no aguanto es hora del momento aguata todo lo que puedas por karin susumiya si quieres hacerlo es muy facil, solo tienes que contenerte de llorar aguantando la respiración 1,2,3-dijo tomando aire mientras miraba por la ventana-(bueno funciona……..u.un ya pasaron 10 segundos…20..25..ya no aguanto…por que me tuve que encontrar contigo)

en ese momento paso alguien.

-¬¬si sigues asi te vas a morir , que no me haría ninguna falta ja.

-(a eres tu hao….no tengo ganas de pelear).mientras seguía mirando la ventana

-olle ya estas morada hasta cuanto mas piensas aguantar-dijo hao apoyándose en la ventana.

-UFFF-soltando el aire.

-no crees que ya estas grandecita para jugara esos juegos.

-huuuh-karín le voltio la cara-(no te pienso hablar idiota)

-asi que de nuevo te comportas como una cría bueno me rebajare como tu habeer quien habla primero-dijo hao y guardo silencio igual que karin mientras la veia

-¬¬( que me ha visto cara de cría para estar jugando, que tanto miras, no me mire aaaah)

-¬¬--#

--.-( ajaja ¬¬ con los ojos cerrados no te veo jaja)

-( vamos a ver hasta cuanto soportas)-y hao se fue acercando a karín

--.-(¬¬aaaaa q diablos esta asiendo esta caminando eeeee no importa no voy a perder)

-¬¬-cada vez mas se iba acercando y cuando llego a estar muy cerca de karín-(vamos a ver quien habla primero tonta).

karin habrio los ojos a toda velocidad encontrandose con hao frente a frente

-PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES TAN CERCA MIO ASAKURA ¬¬ MUERE-y lo empujo-no no tengo que ir a la enfermería tal vez me pegaste la peste no dios T.T todavía no es hora para que me lleves al cielo

-¬¬ al cielo, ni para el infierno estas capacitada para entrar

-O.OQQQQQQQQUE HAS DICHO

- A verdad perdiste

-o.o?? ahah q me he perdido q hablas no te inventes cosas asakura

-¬¬ de hecho te gane en kendo asi que desde hoy eres mi esclava por una semana.

-ni muerta

-asi te haces llamar una mujer que cumple su palabra

-maldito bas..

-has dicho algo esclava ¬.¬ jajaja

-noo -.-

-bien tengo hambre tráeme algo de comer

-en tus sueños

-¬¬ que vallas he dicho y tráemelo a mi cuarto

-u.u esta bien

…………………………………………………………………………………………………sábado.

-hoy es el baile hoy es el baile baaile baile baile hoy es el baile hoy es el baile baile baile baile…

-pilika ya vasta has cantado eso todo la vendita mañana-dijo anna

-n.n baile voy con ren ren baile ahhh hoy es el baile….

-plop

-auuu por que me pegas anna solo estaba cantando no vez que estoy feliz

-nadie quiere tu felicidad asi q ve a cantar a otra parte

-anna no seas mala con pilika-dijo karín

-O.O que hiciste con karín –dijeron las tres chicas

-señorita karín esta bien usted hubiera mandado a callar a pilika también

-no yo no soy asi desde ahora soy una humana que carece de sentimiento y obedece a su amo el rey asakura hao -.- bueno señoritas pilika anna tamao voy a trabajar para el amo.

-O.O dios que te hiso hao

-eso no se esta permitido decir

-¬¬ habla de una vez no actúes así delante de nosotras el idiota no esta aquí

-¬¬ siiiiii maldito hao si fuera por mi lo reventaría de una buena vez, lo haría bolita, o cortaría en pedacito, guardaría su sangre para beberla y lo tiraría al tacho ja desde cuando se cree rey solo lo hago para demostrar que cumplo T.T

-¬¬ voy a matarlo

-no anna no empeores las cosas comociendolo aumenta el tiempo buuu

-pero vas a ir al baile

-u.u noo

-aaaa yo lo mato-dijo pilika.

-no se preocupen arreglense yo me voy a trabajar

-zzzzzzzzzzz

-oe yoh no seri a tiempo de que te aregles

-qque hora es

-las 4

-falta mucho zzzzzzzzz

-si lo se es que nisiquiera te has levantadosi anna aparece te mata

-no no hoto hoto anita no va a venir

toctoctoc

HABRAN LA PUERTA

-O.O es Anita me voy a bañar-yoh se metió al baño

-n.nu ejej oye ren por que no hables

-¬¬ siiii-.-

-holaa n.n

-a pero si es la anna 2

-también me da gusto verte koro koro

-que es horo horo

-jajaa..

-pero si es mi esclava-dijo hao sentado en el sofá

-¬¬ (tonto) olle ren-dijo karín tirandose encima de Ren por la espalda-mañana vamos a comer descubrí otro lugar nuevo que dices

-karín me estas ahorcando-lo soltó-gracias déjame pensarlo

-por favor tu eres mi mejor amigo y mr comp..

-esclava tengo hambre ¬¬

-aaa ¬¬ sii q quiere

-lo que sea

-ya se que tal si les cocino algo chicos

-sii nos vas a cocinar que que que dime tengo mucha hambre

-ya veras

…………………………………….35 minutos después

-lsto el especial de karín-dijo cojiendo tres platos-toma hao , este es para ti horo len , eee yoh ahora te sirvo

-si gracias n.n

todos probaron una cucharita

-y que tal esta

-buenísimo karín voy a querer mas

-si n.n

-esta rico-dijieron yoh y ren

-y tu hao q tal u.u

-….. me gusta-y continuo comiendo

-o.o que dijo

-parece que necesitan un lavado de oídos sordos

-hao ya no te odio muchísimo ahora te solo te odio n.n

- -.¬ me da igual

- retiro lo dicho

-bueno será mejor que nos cambiemos

-sii

-oye karín tu no vas

-noo

-por que

-no por nada no tengo ganas

- de seguro hao no te ha dejad

-¬¬ no me metas a mi si quieres vete

-no, tengo que cumplir con mi palabra

-has lo que quieras

asi los chicos se fueron a cambiar

-que pasa asakura ninguna chica te invito

- al contrario las rechase no estoy para fiestas

-si claro el gran hao no sale con chicas ya que las encuentra inferiores

-y por que hablas de mi, tu evades el tema y te aseguro que me has echado la culpa a mi diciendo que no vas por la apuesta

-mmmmmmmm puede ser

-ja nadie te invito

-oye iba a invitar a alguien pero no se pudo así que al igual que tu no soy de fiestas (T.T me muero de ganas de ir).

-jajaja q mentirosa q eres te mueres por ir

-que como por que lees mi mente asakura

-no leeo tu mente se te nota en la cara boba

-buuuu u.u idiota

-por cierto como es eso que sufres de dolores de cabeza, no pense que quemaras tus neuromas todos los dias pensando

-quien te dijo eso

-que importa

-no tiene importancia a demás no te metas en mis cosas..

-oigan siempre están peleando –dijo ren saliendo

-rennn pero que mono aaaaaaa donde deje a mi cámara aaa este es un momento que una madre nunca debe olvidar

¬¬ ya le afecto la cabeza-dijo hao

-siiiii-dijo ren..

continuara.


	11. baile oo

El secreto escondido, el agua que guarda las lagrimas

El secreto escondido, el agua que guarda las lagrimas

-oigan siempre están peleando –dijo ren saliendo con su terno y corbata amarilla

-rennn pero que mono aaaaaaa donde deje a mi cámara aaa este es un momento que una madre nunca debe olvidar

¬¬ ya le afecto la cabeza-dijo hao

-siiiii-dijo ren..

-T.T QUE LINDO AAHH ¬

-jaja q pasa karín por que tanto alboroto-dijo horo con su terno y corbata azul

-uuuuuu hoto hoto que lindo

-jijiji n.n karín ta esmocionada en serio no vas a ir-dijo yoh-con su ternito negro y corbata naranja

-.yhooooo que lindo ¬¬ no no voy a ir

-¬¬ que rapido cambia de carácter no creen-dijo horo

-siii.

-n.n bueno nos vamos por que creoo que anita nos va a matar

-T.T sii-y los chicos desaparecieron

-bueno –dijo hao saliendo del dormitorio

-olle olle a donde vas

-¬¬ vienes o te quedas

-¬¬ es una amenaza

- -.- no

-u.n esta bien voy voy y adonde vamos

- si te callas y me sigues te daras cuenta

- ¬¬ ya te pusiste idiota

-entonces quédate

-nono no quiero prefiero estar con un idiota a quedarme sola

- sabes que ya no quiero que vengas

-tu sabes que yo voy y punto

-¬¬ solo por que no tienes con quien ir al baile

- ¬¬ que no es eso¡¡

- -.- bien

- bien que?'

-nada solo dije bien ya callate

-o.o ………..¬¬ no te soporto

-recién te das cuenta baka vienes

-ya vooooyyy odioso ¬¬

y siguieron caminado por las calles

toc toc toc

-¬¬

--.- ahh yo voy

-hola

- eee yoh chicos hola-dijo pilika-que lindoss ¬

-si no te emociones hermana ya se que soy lindo pero no pa tanto

-ja tu lindo en tus sueños pilika ya estas lista-dijo Ren viendo a pilika que lucia un bonito vestido verde con corsé hasta las rodillas que caia en capas-estas linda pilika

-etto aa gracias ren-dijo pilika tirandose en sima de ren-es la primera ves que me dices algo asi toma hermano sacamos una foto n.n

-que me has visto con cara de fotógrafo para que quieres una foto tan fea si aparese el se te va a malograr la foto

-hermano ¬¬ TE HEE DICHOO QUE LA TOMES Y PUNTO

-T.T esta bien digan cuerpospin jijiji ¬¬-y horo tomo la foto

-te voy a matar idiota-dijo ren

-pero por que si no hise nada jijijiji

-ya no peleen-dijo pilika

-sabes pilika nos vamos los esperamos haya-y se fueron

.olle a donde crees que llevas a mi hermanita

-¬¬ a donde crees baka

-T.T IDIOTA

-ya era hora no creen-dijo anna saliendo del cuarto con un vestido rojo de tiras, hasta las rodillas y el pelo recogido con unas flores y un lazo delgado amarrado a la cintura.

-esa es la brujo jajjaja donde esta anna de seguro nos mando un robot para rempl…- horo recibió un golpe de anna

-eres un idiota¬¬

-anita que linda estas-dijo yoh sin dejar de verla

- EH sii gracias-dijo anna sonrojada-¬¬ pero ya deja de mirarme

-o.o no puedo

-¬¬ ahh por que no puedes

-estoy hipnotizado

- -.- idiota bueno vamos yoh-dijo anna arrastrando a yoh del brazo-y tu usui cierra la puerta cuando salgan tamao ya sale

- -.- siii-y anna desapareció-olle tamao ya estas

-ettoo si sisii pero nonno quiero salir

-o.o que has dicho-dijo horo- tamao que pasa por que no quieres salir

-por que este no es mi vestido

-que no entiendo-dijo horo pero en un momento sintió como caía al piso

-auuuT.T QUE FUE ESO

-mi linda tamao como estas-dijo kasuma

-olle loca que te pasa por que me tiras asi

-aaa NO TE VI

-¬¬ollee

-lo siento es que es muy impulsiva-dijo toru

-tamao habre la puerta-dijieron las dos

-nooo T.T son malas me cambiaron el vestido y no me di cuenta

-es que el otro vestido no era para ti tamao este te queda super que te apuesto ya sal

-noo

-QUE SALGAS-dijo kazuma y tiro la puerta-tamao lo sabia aquí estas jajaja

-O.O volaste la puerta-dijieron horo y toru

-vamos tamao-dijo kazuma saliendo del cuarto

-noooooooo T.T-dijo tamao por fin saliendo del cuarto

-sugoiii tamao tas muy bonita hermosa presiosa n.n-dijo toru

-ya ves toru te dije que le quedaría excelente

-no me gusta son malas no hubiera ido a comprar con ustedes si me escojieron otro vestido

-olle y que le pasa a este-dijo kazuma levantando del cuello a horo

-joven horo esta bien –dijo tamao

-eeee sii tamao por eso no querias salir tas muy bonita ejeje-y kazuma la solto

-no la mires tanto mocoso

-a quien le dices mocoso escuálida oxigenada soy mayor que tu-dijo horo

-que has dicho maldito-dijo kazuma

-etto no pelen –dijo toru

-jajajajajajaja etto gracias joven horo entonces me quedare con este vestido-dijo tamao. Ella levaba puesto un tradicional vestido chino de color rosa con dibujos de cerezas.

-o.o de nada tamao

-Bien trabajo resuelto volvamos toru de seguro nuestras parejas nos esperan

--.- sii además tu me sacaste a arrastras

-bien tamao vamos-dijo horo

--sii n.n

…………………………………………………………………………………………………por otro lado

-jajaja pero que tonto no puedes sacarlo yo lo haría a la primera-dijo karín

-¬¬ quieres callarte me desconcentras idiota-dijo hao tratando de sacar un peluche de la maquina de juegos-ya lo tengo, maldito oso cuando te tenga te hago trizas

-jajaja es que ya lo has intentado 8 veces jajaja tonto-dijo karín golpeando el hombro de hao lo que hizo que se le cayera el oso.

-¬¬

-uppp lo siento no te molestes jaja

-¬¬

-no me mires asi me das miedo T.T

-ERES UNA IDIOTA MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO

-QUE MAS QUERIAS YA VAN 9 VECES NO PUEDES SACARLO

-MIREN QUIEN HABLAN POR QUe NO LO INTENTAS SEÑORITA YO LO SACO A LA PRIMERA

-PUES eSO Haré BAKA-dijo karin agarrando el mando del juego-bien asakura pon una moneda

-ja seguro ponla tu ya no tengo mas dinero

-etto

-que pasa

-n.n no traje mi monedero jajaja-dijo karín

-y que es esto-dijo hao sacando un monedero de la chaqueta de karín

-como te atreves a tocarme asakura ¬¬ y eso no es mi monedero

-a no entonces gastémoslo-dijo hao colocando una moneda

-o.o no nononnono si es mío devuélvemelo

-ya comenzo el juego susumiya

-eeeeeeeeeeee no puede ser haber ejejej ya lo tengo te lo dije asakura A LA PRIMERA jajaja-dijo karin pero antes de soltar al osito se le cayo

-SEGURA

-QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE MALDITO OSO SI NO SALES AHORA MISMO TE SACO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS-dijo karín-dame otra moneda

………………………………………………………………………………………….30 MINUTOS después

-dame otra

- -.- ya me aburrí además ya no hay mas

-queeeeeeeeeeeeee no puede ser mi dinero ya no tengo mas como voy a sobrevivir maldito juego ya vas a ver-y comenzó a pegarle patadas al juego- TOMA TOMA TOMA JAJAJAJAJA TOMA ESO TE PASA POR ROBARTE MI DINERO

-OLLE TU SE PUEDE SABER QUE TAS ASIENDO

-¬¬ TOMA TOMMA MALDITO IDIOTA DEVUELVEME MI DINERO MALDITA MAQUINA

-OLLE ACASO NO ESCUCHA

-esa tonta no te va a escuchar-dijo hao

-la conoces

-no

-me puedes hacer un favor y llevártela

-talvez que me das a cambio

-te devuelvo todo el dinero que invertiste en la maquina por favor sacala o pierdo el trabajo T.T

-¬¬ olle esclava ya detente nos vamos

-o.o que no la conocias-dijo el chico

-NO HASTA QUE ESTA MAQUINA Me devuelv…-pero antes que terminara hao la noquio

-¬¬ listo ahora dame el dinero sino quieres que te pase lo mismo

-etto siissiii toma-dijo el chico

-bien-dijo hao y se llevo a karín cargándola-humanos miserables lo unico que hacen es causar problemas.

………………………………………………………………………………….puerta del auditorio

-por fin llegaron por que se demoraron tanto-dijo ren

-¬¬ por su culpa dijo anna señalando a yoh

- T.T yo que hice

- -/- nada solo ser como eres-dijo anna y le dio un beso en la mejilla a yoh

-o.o

-¬¬ que tanto están mirando- dijo anna

-chicos ya llegamos-dijo horo que trajo a tamao

-lo siento fue mi culpa

-o.o tamao pero que linda-dijo pilika

-etto gracias ejeje

-bueno ya que estamos todos vamos ren-dijo pilika sosteniendo de la mano a ren y desapareciendo entre la multitud

-o.o-todos

-T.T hermanita donde te metiste ¬¬ no te puedo dejar sola con ese picudo vamos tamao-dijo horo

-eehhhhh siii nos vemos señorit..-no pudo termina ya que horo se la llevo en tiempo record

-¬¬u

-ejejejeeeje bueno anita vamos a bailar también-dijo yoh cojiendo de la mano a anna pero ella lo retuvo- ehh n.n q sucede

-yoh yo solo queria decirte que aunque no lo demuestre tu eres muy importante para mi -/-

-T.T ANITA YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO-dijo yoh abalanzándose sobre anna

plop

-auuu por que fue eso

-por nada vamos-dijo anna

-si vamos a bailar juntos Anita

……………………………………………………………………… parque

-heee en donde estoy-dijo karín- ME duele la cabeza

- en el infierno acabas de morir por un choque automovilístico-dijo hao-por tu culpa yo también estooy aquí

-QUEEEEEEEE O.O noo no puede ser-dijo levantándose de la banca donde hao la havia puesto y percatándose de donde se encontraba-¬¬ aaaaaah idiota mentiroso -.- ya me estaba preguntando por que te llevaría conmigo al infierno si ni siquiera tienes cupo, solo es un parque ¿cuanto tiempo llevo dormida?

-4 horas

-o.o mentiroso

-¬¬ solo llevas 20 minutos no te quejes.

-y por que dormia………

-¬¬

-espera un segundo ahora lo recuerdo fuiste tu maldito no te enseñaron que a las princesas no se les toca ¬¬ NI ME NOS SE LES NO QUE AAA

-ja si tu eres princesa ya soy príncipe, no mejor soy rey

-jajajaja cállate tu eres una rana fea y idiota jajaja

-¬¬ y si eres una princesa donde esta tu principe jaajajaja no me digas que te dejo y se fue con una bruja ya que hasta ella es mejor que tu.

- no no es cierto…-dijo karín bajando la mirada-ya dejemos de hablar de eso ya se que tal si regresamos me duele la cabeza.

-porque ¬¬

-por que, que? ya vamonos la princesa se aburrio jajaja-dijo karín levantándose pero hao la detuvo del brazo y también se levanto- q haces suéltame no entendiste lo que te dije

- -.- sabes una vez escuche que si una princesa besa una rana esa se convierte en principe, que tal si lo comprobamos-dijo hao acercándose a karín

-o/o q has dicho ejeje que que haces nonoo te te me acerqu..

karin no pudo terminar ya que hao la tomo de los hombros y la empujo asi si juntando sus labios con los de karín (XD se me ocurren cosas de la nada)

-( que que esta pasando por que el idiota me esta besando y mas encima esta tan tranquilo , vamos karín SEPARATE DE ELLLL ES ASAKURA EL CHICO AL QUE MAS ODIAS en que estas pensando no no puedo moverme q pasaa . no puede ser el idiota me gusta )-penso karín cerrando los ojos

Los brazos de hao pasaron de los hombros de karín a su cintura haciendo que karín abriera los ojos

-( que estas haciendo, mi cabeza)

-crees que haya funcionado-dijo hao separando se karín por unos centímetros

-(que que hhago ahora yo nunca pensé que el haria algo asi, lo lamento T.T) yoyoo CREO QUE ERES UNA RANA FEA jajajaja-dijo karín separándose de hao

-¬¬…………………………………

-ejejeje no me mires asi jajajaa-de un momento otro karín se llevo las manos a la cabeza –auuu me duele la cabeza

- estas bien idiota-dijo hao acercándose

-nooono me duele-en ese momento se dejo caer al piso

-olle humana -dijo hao sosteniendo de los hombros a karín, en ese momento se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba alli-maldita sea despierta

-( ya es hora de despertar karín)dijo una voz quee hiso que karín empujara a hao y se levantara.

-jajajajaajaja hace tiempo que no me sentía tan bien jajajaja-dijo karín

-ese poder espiritual tu eres

-bingo A SA KU RA jajaja soy lo que todos buscaban no- apareciendo un figura extraña detrás de ella-que tal si jugamos a algo hao

- ja cuando quieras-dijo hao apareciendo si espíritu del fuego detrás de el

-veamos si tu espiritu del fuego puede contra el mio jajaja

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-esa presencia

-si yo también la siento

-olle yoh-dijo horo llegando con tamao-están sintiendo eso

-si definitivamente es el espíritu tenemos que irnos-dijo ren que ya se encontraba con ellos

-bueno joven anunciaremos el rey y la reina del baile-dijo el anfitrión

-y si se dan cuenta la otra esencia es de.

-hao-dijo lyserg

- que esperan vamonos-dijo anna y todos se dirigieron a la salida

-y los ganadores son horo horo usui y tamao tamamura-dijo el anfrition asiendo que la multitud mirara a la pareja y los rodeara

-ehhh o.o

-maldita sea justo ahora ¬¬ quitense del camino

-pero ustedes son los ganadores-dijo el anfrition

- VAMONOS JOVEN HORO-dijo tamao

-pero tamao tu premio-dijo toru

-te lo Sedo toru-dijo y salieron con los demás.

-que pasa anna-dijo yoh

- esa presencia tiene mas poder que el espíritu de hao

continuara……………………………………………………….

* * *

jejejejee XD bueno hasta aqui me quedo el proximo cap lo escribo cuando me vengan ideas espontanea jajaja chau cuidense n.n dejen su comment para ser feliz ejeje


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Ya habian pasado 5 meses despues de ese acontesimiento y las cosas noo habian cambiado en nada en los otros, pero karín sentia

Ya habían pasado 5 meses después de ese acontecimiento y las cosas noo habían cambiado en nada en los otros, pero karín sentia que algo le ocultaban , se encontraban En el Ultimo dia de del semestre para disponerse a salir de vacaciones

……………………………………………………………………………………

-que vamos a hacer ella no recuerda nada-dijo horo

-lo mejor sera que venga con nosotros asi la tendremos enjaulada pue-dijo chocolove

-espero un momento moreno karín no es ningun animal de feria ¬¬ no permitire que hablas asi de ella-dijo pilika

-¬¬ pilika tiene razon vuelve a decir eso y pagaras-dijo anna

-lo siento pue T.T

-yo creo que es una buena idea asi karín no se quedara sola como siempre y estara con nosotros jijiji ademas le hacemos un favor a.

-¬¬ a quien-dijo hao saliendo de su habitación.

- n.n a tamao que se lleva muy bien con ella CIERTO TAMAO ejejeje-dijo yoh

-n.n si joven yoh jiji-dijo tamao

-por que cuando estemos haya llamas a la vieja-dijo hao recibiendo una mirada de anna antes de irse - y le dices que encierre al espíritu además ya me estoy hartando de estar aquí.

-bueno hao tiene razón yoh tu abuela puede hacerlo-dijo horo

-si pero…-dijo yoh mirando a anna

-pero que

-no nada n.n le dire que venga cuando estemos en la pensión

-pero no le va a pasar nada a la señorita karín verdad-dijo tamao

- en realidad no lo se- dijo anna

-y eso es todo por hoy alumnos ya no habra clase en la noche pro fin de semestre-dijo el maestro

yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee LIBERTAD

-sisis son libres ya váyanse de una buena vez recuerden llegando examen-así todos empezaron a salir del salón- susumiya ven aquí

-sii que pasa, T.T yo no hice nada lo siento espóseme pero seré inocente.

-jajaja ¬¬ que graciosa lo unico que quiero es que le lleves esto a asakura ya que no ha venido-dijo el profesor sacando un fólder

-si claro profesor-dijo karín saliendo del salon- otro día

-SUSUMIYA ven aca

-pero por que yo justo tenia que ser hao ¬¬

-n.n por favor es mi ultimo favor del semestre

-CLARO POR QUE ES EL ULTIMO DÍA DEL SEMESTRE ¬¬ ya deme eso me voy-dijo karín saliendo del salon-pero que pesado

-oiii eso susumiya que tengas excelentes vacaciones

-¬¬ no me haga recordar eso

-ejejeeje -.- lo siento se me olvido que te quedas

-sisi ya callese ahhhh T.T POR QUE A MI salgo de una, y me meto a otra ,a donde se metio asakura, de seguro esta con los demás que les pasa están muy cambiados ñ.ñ pero no me deprimiré por ellos-dijo avanzando para encontrar a hao primero fue a su dormitorio pero nadie le abrió-que no hay nadie q raro-así decidió buscar el patio

…………….a dentro se escucharon susurros

-esa era karín cierto-dijo lyserg

-siiii

- T.T no me gusta ocultarle cosas-dijo pilika

-cierren la boca o se dará cuenta que estamos aquí-dijo anna

………………………………………………………………………………

-me esta sacando de quicio creo o todos decidieron jugar a las escondidas-karín avanzaba y decidió buscar en su lugar favorito-(con que aquí estas ¬¬ mas encima estas tranquilo ya vere)-pensaba karín viendo a hao recostado y con los ojos cerrados.

Se fue acercando a hao poco a poco para no ser descubierta pero

-que quieres -dijo hao pero sin abrir los ojos

- como te diste cuenta

-ja eres tan gorda que se pueden oir tus pisadas desde lejos.

-queeeeeeee maldito ajj ¬¬ toma te lo manda el sensei-tirando el fólder en la cara y puso un pie encima de el- y no vuelvas a decirme gorda- dijo pisando mas fuerte.

-que te pasa idiota me sacas de quicio déjame tranquilo-dijo hao quitándose el fólder de la cara- QUIERES QUITAR TU PIE ¬¬

-¬¬ NOOOooooo n.n jajajaja

-tonta -.-

-oyee-dijo karín en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron pero no duro mucho por que karín desvió la mirada- o/o te puedo hacer una pregunta

- ya la estas haciendo no ¬¬

-¬¬ no se puede hablar contigo

-quieres decirme que es para que te vallas de una vez por todas

- ¬.¬ bueno T.T que les sucede a todos?

-no se esa era tu pregunta bueno adios

-0.0 QUE CLASE DE RESPUESTA ES ESA

-tu querías una ya te la respondí ahora vete

-MALDITA SEA que les pasa a todos ustedes desde el accidente ya nada es igual q acaso le hice algo malo si no quieren saber nada de mi entenderé-y se fue dejando a hao solo mientras recordaba

* * *

-te encuentras bien-dijo anna

-ehh anna donde estoy

-no recuerdas nada-dijo yoh

-ehh solo recuerdo, espera un momento esta es la segunda vez que me despierto quiere decir que estaba soñando por que recuerdo haberme despertado aquí y no recuerdo mas, por cierto que ha pasado por que estan heridos QUE LES PASO QUIENES FUERON

-no te preocupes solo defendimos a ustedes por que las estaban molestando no lo recuerdas.

--.- no no lo recuerdo pero si los veo los mato

* * *

- creo que no debí decir eso-dijo karín tirando se en la cama- con hao es de esperarse que me este peleando con el y no me hagan caso.-.-

-en realidad a todos los considero mis amigos aunque a algunos no lo demuestre me alegra haberlos conocido

-_en realidad crees que son tus amigos_

_-_ya cállate-tomándose la cabeza

-_amistad le dices a que te oculten cosas, no que son amigos_

-ya basta ellos tendrán sus razones, sal de mi cabeza

- _pero yo soy tu amiga la unica que tienes._

-ya callate QUIEN ERES

-¬¬ KARÍN estas bien

-ehhh anita ajajaja si toy bien y tu ejeje

-normal

-_se nota que no le interesas te esta mintiendo_

-(ya basta anna es asi) que pasa anita

-a solo quería invitarte a que vengas con nosotros a la pensión en las vacaciones.

-siiii que dices karín ven con nosotras-dijo pilika apareciendo detraz

-la pasaremos muy bien señorita karin-dijo tamao

-chicas T.T harían eso por mi

-siii

-¬¬ solamente te digo si vas ir cada uno ayuda en la pensión y hace sus cosas solo

-ejeje u.u si anita lo que digas gracias amigas seran mis primeras vacaciones afuera-dijo karín abrazando a las tres.

-jaja la pasaremos bien XD-DIJO PILIKA

-SIIIII T.T

-me estas ahorcando-dijo anna en ese momento todos se separaron.

-lo siento ejeje pero sabes algo anita por fin vas a poder cocinarle algo a yoh jajaja.

-o.o

-¬/¬ Karín

-aaaaaa lo siento meti la pata ajajaa pero solo son pilika y tamao anna no pasa nada

-así que Anita esta en cocina ehhh ejeje-dijo pilika

-jajaja

-¬¬ no me hace gracias

-jajajaj ayyy anita eres muy graciosa

-¬¬ no me hace gracias

-jajajaj ayyy anita eres muy graciosa

-saben que tu ve a bañarte, tu has la comida, y tu vete a empacar quieren y déjenme en paz

--sábado

-ya llegamos-dijo anna

-si por fin en casa-dijo yoh habriendo la puerta

-yeeee vacaciones-dijo horo

-ya callate hermano

-pue dejalo azulita se lo merece-dijo chocolove

-si todos lo merecemos-dijo yoh y asi decidieron entrar

-esperen un momento que creen que hacen si se van a quedar ya saben que tienen que hacer, esta casa no se mantiene sola saben-dijo anna

-si anna-dijiron todos

-olle karín que esperas-dijo pilika

-aaa si ya voy-y entro-aaaaaaaa que Hawai que linda tu casa anna

-en realidad sirve como pensión-dijo mirando a los demás-ven te mostrare tu habitación ¬¬ y ustedes ya saben donde duermen

asi todos subieron a dejar sus cosas

-esta sera tu habitación karín espero que no te moleste estar sola

-ejeje no te preocupes anita estare bien-descia karín desempacando sus cosas-sugpi nunca habia estado de vacaciones fuera del internado n.n pero

que es eso son lo que creo dijo karín mirando de la ventana

- si son aguas termales luego de desempacar puedes ir

- QUE T.T NUNCA HE ESTADO EN UNAS AGUAS TERMALES QUE BIEN

-que te pasa con esos gritos puedes dejar sorda a la personas, ten cuidado anna que si quedas tonta con los gritos de esta mi hermanito no te va

querer-dijo hao pasando de largo la habitación de karín ganándose la mirada de odio de anna

-yo te mato asakura—dijo anna avanzando pero karín la retuvo

- jaja déjame esto a mi anna yo ya estoy acostumbrada a pelar con el-y salio de la habitación-olle tu supuestamente ser superior quien te crees para

venir a molestarnos

-yo hago lo que quiero para que has venido eso quiere decir que ni en mis vacación voy a poder descansar-asi hao se dio media vuelta y habrio la

puerta de su cuarto

-pues que lastima asakura espero que te vallas acostumbrando-dijo karín

-¡ya callate! –dijo hao mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella nunca havia visto sus ojos mostrar tanto odio, y mas hacia ella, hao se metió en si

habitación cerrándole la puerta en la cara a karín, que estaba pasando, el nunca se molestaba tanto cuando discutían. Esto no se iba a quedar asi iba

a hablar con el cuando iba abrir la puerta alguien la tomo de la mano y la saco de ahí

-no creo que sea buena idea karín n.n-dijo yoh

-pero peer el me….. ese idiota¬.¬

-si no quieres salir perjudicada te aconsejo que no molestes a hao, jijij-decía yoh llevando a karín hasta las escalera-digamos que no esta de humor

n.n mejor bajemos nos están esperando para cenar todos Anita me mando a buscar, por cierto dijo que nunca mas la defiendas, ya sabes como es

ella, se encargara de hao mas tarde vamos.

Yoh la seguía llevando de la mano hasta bajar las escalera acaso pensaba que saldría corriendo al cuarto de hao para matarlo ¡no! Ella no era una

niñita para..

-creo que ya estas mas tranquila

-sii

-jiji entonces ya te puedo soltar

-queee tenía razón en serio creías que iba a correr a matarlo cuando me soltaras

-tal vez n.n-dijo rascándose la cabeza

- pues yo me puedo contener sabes --¿

-oye yoh, karín ya vengan a comer, solo faltan ustedes y anna no nos deja empezar-dijo horo

-sii ya vamos-dijo yoh

la cena transcurrió muy alegre, horo horo peleando con ren como siempre y yoh decía que se querían mucho por lo cual los dos discutían mas ,

pilika, lyserg y tamao escuchaban los chistes de de chocolove, todos se reían, lyserg de tamao y pilika, ya que no lograba comprender como ellas dos

le encontraban gracias a los chistes del moreno pero eso acabo cuado anna golpeo a chocolove diciendo que si volvía a escudarlo decir algo no viviría

para contarlo , así que empezaron a hablar de otro tema, mientras tanto karín estaba sumida en sus pensamiento, a la vez esta feliz de estar con

sus amigos se nota que le faltaba esto en su vida, pero por otra parte tenía un mal presentimiento

Solo necesito que despiertes por completo y por fin acabaremos con todo esto

Acaso no recuerdas la satisfacción que sentiste al herir a tus amigos

-señorita karín-decia alguien

-………….

KARÍN

-ehh lo siento q pasa-esa voz de nuevo y que quiso decir con eso

-le estaba preguntando si quería postre-dijo tamao pero no le hiso caso-señorita karín esta bien

-eh no gracias tami note preocupes.

Todos la veían con cara de preocupación que les pasaba , ella se sentía bien. En ese momento Ren se levando de su sitio y tomo a karín de la mano y

la saco de ahí dejando a todos sorprendidos

- ren suéltame que te pasa-pero el no le hacia caso estaban saliendo de la pensión-Ren oye ren tierra llamando ren, a donde me llevas.

-a dar una vuelta

-ehh pero yo no quiero ir estoy bien ejeje

- ….

-reeen, esta bien

asi llegaron a un parque y ren se detuvo pero no la solto de la mano

-que es lo q te pasa renn -- estoy cansada jajajn.n

-que es lo que te sucede a ti

-eeh a mi nada porque dices eso estoy como siempre

-deja de mentir-dijo ren mirando directamente a ojos, karín pudo sentir como los ojos de ren la atravesaban q estaba pasando.

-por que me miras así, ya te dije que no me pasa nada-dijo karín cerrando los puños-mejor regresemos los demás se van a preocupar-dijo

avanzando pero ren la retuvo

-antes de preocuparte por los demás deberías preocuparte por ti misma.

Vas a dejar que te diga eso, por que no acabas con el de una vez karín la otra vez casi acabamos con el no lo recuerdas tu misma le hiciste daño

-

YA CALLATE-dijo cogiéndose la cabeza y arrodillándose-dejame en paz

-oye karín q te sucede-dijo ren acercándose notando que estaba llorando

- yo yo les he mentido a todos, yo no estoy bien ren-dijo mirando el suelo

-y porque no confías en nosotros-dijo ren colocándose a la altura de ella

-yo no quiero hacerles daño ren, no quieron que se vallan y mejen sola de nuevo.

-ja crees que haríamos tal cosa, se nota que no confías en nosotros

-¡no! Yo confió en ustedes, pero

-que es lo que pasa-

-desde el accidente del baile, yo he escuchado cosas, quiero decir que siempre escucho una voz en mi cabeza que me dice cosas que no comprendo-

al decir eso ren se puso serio esto tenia que ver con el espíritu

-que escuchas-pregunto rápido sorprendiendo a karín

-ahh dijo que que acabara contigo, que acaso no recordaba cuando les hise daño que estaba esperando a que despertara para acabar con todo, yo

no entiendo a que se refiere pero si eso es cierto eso explica por que ustedes estaban actuando extraño yo hice algo malo verdad-dijo mirando

directamente a los ojos a ren, era la primera vez que lo dejaba sin palabras, lo mejor sería tratar de cambiar el tema y después hablar con los demás de eso.

-ja creo o tanto discutir con el idiota de hao te hiso alucinar cosas

-que estas diciendo no entiendo

-mira de haber sido un sueño karín pero no les hagas caso, me escuchas-dijo haciendo que karín asistiera- tampoco se de donde habrás sacado eso

de que estamos cambiados yo veo que todo esta igual , solo mira al idiota de horo horo y te darás cuenta-logrando que karín sonriera

-eh creo que tienes razón ren esa voz la había escuchado en mis sueños quizás cada ves que la escucho solo este recordando parte de ellos, llevo

mucho tiempo soñando con lo mismo ejeje. Lamento haber dudado de ustedes. Ren permanecia en silencio –de verdad lo lamento.

-no te preocupes, pero todavía estas dudando de algo-dijo ren ganándose la mirada de karín como el siempre daba en el blanco

-ejeje si pero no es nada malo

-que sucede

- non nono te preocupes solo estaba preocupa por un idiota que ya no me importa-pero al darse cuenta de eso se tapo la boca

-¬¬ hao

-QUE COMO CREES ¬¬ yo preocupada por el jajaja-dijo karín sentándose en un columpio- y tú como vas con pilika

- por que cambias el tema

-quien esta cambiando el tema yo no claro que no respondedme como vas.

- pilika y yo solo somos amigos

-que pero a ti te gusta nooo n.n

-por que crees eso

-ahhh pero tu la llevaste al baile eso quiere

-que la haya llevado no quiere decir que sienta algo por ella

-pero yo pensé que si te interesaba -.- aiii ren acaso no te interesa nadie-dijo karín balanceándose-creo que te haría bien jaja

- y eso que te importa-tocándose la cabeza ese interrogatorio lo estaba sacando de quicio

-o.o entonces si te interesa alguien quien es dime soy tu amiga nooo la conozco

- si -dijo volteándose para mirar a karín a los ojos-pero creo que lo dejare pasar

-porque tienes que luchar por ella Ren no seas tonto jaja porque te rindes-dijo karín. En ese momento Ren detuvo el columpio y se acerco a karín

haciendo que esta se sonrojara

-por que ella esta interesada en otra persona-y se separo de ella

-o/o

-ya creo que estas mejor regresemos-y comenzó a andar-si quieres que luche por ella te haré caso-dijo mostrando una media sonrisa y mirándola a

los ojos.

-hee o/o he oye esperare-que havia sido eso bueno lo dejaría pasar, a veces Ren le sabia un poco de miedo pero como ya lo conocía sabia que el

siempre era así.

Cuando llegaron a la pensión ya no había nadie despierto

-será mejor que vallas a dormir-dijo ren subiendo las escaleras-ya es media noche ten cuidado que a esta hora los espíritus salen y penan

-o.o queee ah estas mintiendo verdad-pero ren ya no estaba-ren mentiroso no hay nadie vamos karín, tengo sed iré por agua-y se dirigió hacia la

cocina pero siempre mirando por todos lados-haber no veo nada donde están los vasos, ah aquí esta agua listo-y comenzó si camino hacia su

habitación pero se detuvo al ver la puerta del patio entre abierta-(ehhh por que esta abierta vamos karín no tengas miedo y si es un fantasma y me

quiere comer ayy cualquiera que me viera diriia ,pero que miedosa eres mocosa)

-eh ¬¬ desde cuando mi cabeza me molesta bien echare un vistazo-dijo asomandose a la puerta entreabierta pero se sorprendio havia alguien

sentado

-(hao que hace aquí)-dijo viendo a hao que estab sentado en el pasadiso estava tan sumiso pensado mientras observando una flama que Salia de su

mano y iluminaba su cara.

-(espera un momento tiene un a llama en su mano se esta quemando es muy joven para maltratarse nooo)-en ese momento karín entro y hao se

sorprendió de verla

-que haces a-

-hao te estas quemando-y en ese momento karín le tiro su vaso de agua para apagar la llama dejando a hao bañado en agua-asi esta mejor lo

lamento haberte mojado.

-se puede SABER QUE HACES-dijo acercándose a karín estaba muy molesto tenia ojos de acecino

-ejeje no te enseñaron a no jugar con fuego te puedes quemar-decía mientras retrocedía y se chocaba contra la pared asi que hao la acorrala.

-NO, NO ME ESTABA QUEMANDO quieres ver-dijo apareciendo otra llama en su mano

-pero como has hecho eso-dijo

-quieres ver que no quema o te da miedo ya que no esta tao para que te defienda- dijo con sarcasmo acercando la llama a la cara de karín mientras.

-yo me defiendo sola, quieres matarme aleja eso hao-pero no le hizo caso y cerro sus ojos ya que no aguantaba el calor de la llama, pero un

momento a otro sintió un portazo y hao ya no estaba y poco a poco se sentó- que ha sido eso, el quería hacerme daño como pudo hacer eso.

continuara…………….


	13. lo q causan los celos

-hao te estas quemando-y en ese momento karín le tiro su vaso de agua para apagar la llama dejando a hao bañado en agua-asi esta mejor lo

lamento haberte mojado.

-se puede SABER QUE HACES-dijo acercándose a karín estaba muy molesto tenia ojos de acecino

-ejeje no te enseñaron a no jugar con fuego te puedes quemar-decía mientras retrocedía y se chocaba contra la pared asi que hao la acorrala.

-NO, NO ME ESTABA QUEMANDO quieres ver-dijo apareciendo otra llama en su mano

-pero como has hecho eso-dijo

-quieres ver que no quema o te da miedo ya que no esta tao para que te defienda- dijo con sarcasmo acercando la llama a la cara de karín mientras.

-yo me defiendo sola, quieres matarme aleja eso hao-pero no le hizo caso y cerro sus ojos ya que no aguantaba el calor de la llama, pero un

momento a otro sintió un portazo y hao ya no estaba y poco a poco se sentó- que ha sido eso, el quería hacerme daño.

* * *

en el pasillo:

- asi que espiando conversasiones tao-

-solo me aseguraba de que no hicieras algo estúpido-dijo subiendo las escaleras- Pero veo que ya lo hiciste

- Desdes cuando haces de niñera tao

-Desde que un idiota aparecio por estos lados- mostrándose muy serio subió las escaleras- solo no te acerques a ella si le haces algo -voltio para mirarlo directo a la cara

- Que pasa si le hago algo a esta estúpida ahhh no me digas que estas celoso oooh ren tao demostrando sentimientos, parece que el amor toco tu negro corazón, que lastima me das- colocándose a la altura de ren en las escaleras

- Pues no soy el único que da lastima aqui por lo menos yo no busco pelea para que se me acerquen, eres patetico- que rayos no iba a dejar que nadie le hablara así nisiquiera el-

- Quien DIABLOS TE CREES PARA HABLARME ASI- grito hao tomado a ren de su camisa, y empujándolo hasta chocar contra la pared, ya había encontrado a su víctima para desquitarse, sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo había escuchado y se dirigía para halla.

-ja que bajo caes-dijo ren soltándose del agarre de hao- yo tampoco estoy de humor para aguantar tus celos, ya deberías estar acostumbrado de que miserables como tu siempre estarán solos.

-oh pobre de mii, que pena me da deberías saber que niños orgullos y arrogantes como tu nunca encontraran a nadie, ya que con el solo hecho de aparecer la gente hulle de ustedes-esa conversasión ya lo estaba llevando al limite de su paciencia, si ese idiota volvía abrir la boca no viviría para contarlo

-eso me lo dice alguien con experiencia propia, quien mas que tu hao, pero para que te quede claro lo único que impide eso eres tu, estorbas aqui

-ja eso ya lo veremos, espíritu del fuego-dijo hao mientras su espada se transformaba- te destrozare aquí para no ver tu cara nunca mas.

* * *

-que ha sido eso, es hao que esta pasando-dijo karìn dirigiendo lo mas rápido posible al lugar de donde probenia esa voz-ojala que no sea nada grave, pero viniendo de ese tonto lo dudo.

al abrir la puerta que unía las escaleras con la cocina, voltio rápidamente para ver quienes se encontraban en ese lugar

-ren, haoo-susurro antes de ver como hao movía su espada en dirección ren- rennnnnn

-sal de aquí karin-dijo ren antes de esquivar el ataque de hao que dio con la pared rompiéndola con mucha brusquedad, formándose una cortina de polvo

-que diablos esta pasando aquí-dijo horo saliendo de la habitación con yoh y los demás chicos- mientras esperaban a que es polvo se exparsiera cuando lograron ver a anna acompañada de pilika y tamao que se veía muy asustada

-Esos dos me las van a pagar, han estropeado todo -menciona la rubia- yoh

-si tenemos que detenerlos

-señorita anna la señorita karin no esta

- esta con ellos, esos idiotas si karin despierta arruinaran todo-dijo mientras otro ruido muy fuerte sono por toda la casa

-están en el bosque-dijo lyserg después de que anna ya hubiera bajado lo poco de escaleras que quedaba

-que están esperando pilika tamao queden se aqui

-si-dijeron al unisono mientras los demás salían

* * *

-QUE ESTA PASANDO- grito karin al sentir que los dos había desaparecido por el polvo, cuando volvió a sentir un horrible sonido- viene del patio-corrió a toda prisa, encontrándose de nuevo con los dos hao seguía atacando a ren pero este ahora tenia con que defenderse.

- Bason, cuchilla dorada-dijo renn lanzando su ataque

-a es lo llamas ataque, ja toma esto-dijo hao lanzando un ataque que impacto con ren lanzándolo lejos, y por ultimo chocando contra la pared

-RENNNN-grito karin-HAO QUE TE OCURRE DEJALO-tratando de detener a hao lo agarro de un brazo- no le hagas daño ya dejen de pelear

-SUELTAME SI NO QUIERES QUE TE HAGA DAÑO-voltio para verla a la cara con unos ojos que demostraban su terrible odio- estorbas-la empujo lejos, sin darse cuenta de que ren estaba a punto de atacar, pudo esquivarlo a penas y el rose le causo una herida en el brazo- te recuperas rápido bastardo

-ja eso no es nada para mi-dijo ren limpiándose la sangre de la boca- si quieres matarme tendrás que volver a reencarnar por que no saldrás vivo de aquí, pero sera mejor alejarnos de aqui para no causar tanto alboroto, por lo menos morirás con dignidad-dijo ren dirigiéndose al bosque que se encontraba muy cerca dela pensión

-maldición, despues de hacer todo este destrosos resien te das cuenta que no quieres llamar la atencion-dijo hao al ver su herida- jajaja me haces reír el único que tiene que preocuparse eres tu-fue tras de el, ese tao podría creerse la gran cosas pero con el poderoso hao no se jugaba. Karin a su vez trataba de seguirlos, sin perderlos de vista tenia que detenerlos antes de que pasara algo.

* * *

- A donde se metieron-dijo corriendo entre los árboles, cuando de pronto vio a hao muy cerca de ahi- HAOO que les pasan detengan esto

- En donde esta este idiota- no haciendo caso a karin su mente solo pensaba en tao- ja no hace falta quue te escondas deja de hacerte el cobarde

-haoo que les ocurre a ustedes dos, se que ustedes no son de un buen temperamento, dejen de comportarse como unos niños-dijo karin

-estorbas-fue lo nunico que dijo, lanzando un ataque a un àrbol derriandolo- es rapido

-ESCUHAME-grito jalandolo del brazo, captando la atencion de hao-paren-susurro haciendo que hao se distarallera al no percatarse que ren se hacercaba desde arriba, con un rapido movimiento hao la empujo y esquivo a ren

-pensabas atacar a tu linda karin tao

-no solo iba por ti no atacaria si no estubiera seguro de dañar a alguien más

luego de decir aquello no le quedo mas tiempo de hablar ya que hao ataca pero en ves de esquibarlo, lo detuvo y estuvieron un rato forzejiando hasta que hao hiso mas de su poner y lo derribo

-hasta aqui llegaste tao-colocando su espada muy cerca de su cuello para que no pudiera defenserse

- ja crees que tu horrenda cara me da miedo-dijo mirandolo con esos ojos dorados que atemorizaban a muchas personas.

* * *

-dejen de pelear-susurro karin caminado hacia ellos- no se sentia muy bien, cuando hao la empujo se golpio la cabeza con una piedra haciendose una herida

_karín yo te ayudare a detenerlos , solo llamame y te ayudare_

_-_eso de que sirviria, ja hace mucho que no molestabas -dijo karìn -por tu culpa siempre cometo errores

_mi culpa mocosa ahi te equivocas todos tus errores los provocas tu al no hacerme caso, de deguro no recuerdas la otra vez fuiste tu la que los lastimo y presisamente a eso dos no estarian peliando si no fueras tu la culpable, quien quieres que viva karín_

_-_DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES.........RENNN-la sorprendio como la sutiacion habia cambiado, ren se encontraba en el suelo y hao a puntandolo con su espada.

* * *

-estan cerca-dijo lyserg

-solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo

-no te preocupes anna esos dos no le harian nada a karín-dijo yoh

-eso lo se lo que quiero decir, de los que tenemos que preocuparnos es de esos dos

* * *

-pilika como crees que estara karin

-no lo se tamao, esperemos que no pase nada

-que a pasado aqui-dijo una anciana entrando a la casa

-señorita kino-dijieron las dos

-tamao, pilika que pasa aqui

-el joven ren y el joven hao estan peleando, karìn los a seguido, señorita nos preocupa que ella

-si lo se, por la culpa de eso dos esa chica, no puede estar todo tranquilo si no estoy, ryu fue por alguien quien ayudara, donde estan los demas

-la señorita anna fue con los demas para halla

-si anna los matara por mi

* * *

_que esperas di mi nombre_

_-_ _aku......_akuryō

_-vamos que esperas mocosa tu tambien puedes hacer lo mismo que ellos_

-llego tu hora tao- alzanzo su espada para dar el ultimo golpe

-nooooooooo-grito karìn interponiendose entre los dos, sin que hao pudiera detenerse-AKURYō AMEMIZU

en ese momento en la mano de karin aparecio una espada igual a la de hao, que con un rapido movimiento detuvo el atauque de hao.

-bass..ta-tratando de controlarse su cuerpo no queria que esa batalla acabara en ese momento- a...apartate no se me hacerquen, te diviertes verdad?

_no sabes cuanto por lo menos, estas en tus casillas para poder controlarte, la otra vez no flaqueaste en ningun momento_

-es tarde-se escuho de la itako

-no puede ser-dijo yoh- que haremos ahora

-no es tanto el poder que se siente dijo horo

-pues la chamaca debe estar despierta.

-tenemos que apurarnos, si karin puede escuharnos esta vez podremos detenerla

* * *

-kaín-dijo ren tomando su hombro

-QUE TE ALEJES DE MI-voltiando para lanzar un ataque a ren que el a duras penas pudo escapar causandole una herida en la pierna.

-maldiciòn

-ahora ves lo horrenda que eres moustro-dijo hao manteniendo su distancia

-callate hao

-es ironico noel tema d enuetra discusión se volvio contra nosotros

_bien karín por que no nos divertimos con el otro repite con ¡migo_

_-todos ustedes son unos miserables, estupidos humanos, me desacere de ustedes para crear un mundo de puros shamanes lo recuerdas donde esta lo que dijiste ahora eres un pobre inutil como todos_

-todos ustedes son unos miserables, estupidos humanos, me desacere de ustedes para crear un mundo de puros shamanes _lo_ recuerdas donde esta lo que dijiste ahora eres un pobre inutil como todos-menciono karín

-ja si lo que buscas es degradarme busca otra cosa-dijo hao

- _eres _un i_nutil_ yo _hare_ lo _que _tu _no_ lograste _y _para _eso tu_ debes _morir p_rimero-apuntandolo con su espada, ya no podia controlar asu espiritu se habia apoderado de ella

-llegamos tarde-dijo anna viendo a ren sosteniendose en un arbol, hao a cierta distancia de karin, y ella apuntandolo con su espada.

-ren te encuentras bien-dijo yoh acercandose a el

-si -fue lo unico que dijo

-valla que estas hecho pedazos pue, te paso un camion en cima XD

-si no estubiera así, te mataria.

- _veo_ que t_en_emo_s vi_sita_s_ -volteo su cara para verlos por un momento y luego regreso a mirar a su contrincante-_no podremos _pelear b_ie_n si n_os _enterru_mpe , _asi que les darem_os un_ poco de _diversión._

estiro su mano en direccion a ellos y miles de gotas de agua aperecieron convirtiendose en puas- DISFRUTEN AMIGOS-dijo lanzandolas por todas parte

-maldicion koloro-dijo horo formando un escudo para protegerlos

-anna-grito yoh recordando que la chica se encontraba en la otra direccion-amidamaru posecion a harusame

-no era necesario yoh puedo defenderme sola-dijo la chica muy seria-senki kouki-en ese momento aparecieron los dos guardiones que antes pertenecian a hao

-se me habia olvidado jjijiji

- eso solo era por pura diversion yashaa encargate de ellos-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de lanzarse sobre hao y comenzar su batalla

-yasha-dijo yoh

en eso momento un moutro de pelaje negro aparecio frente a ellos

-que es eso-dijo horo

-es un demonio de la oscuridad no es para fiarse mantenganse alerta-dijo anna

-hace mucho que no teniamos acción

* * *

-señorita kino que le sucedera a la señorita karin-dijo tamao tratando de caminar sin tropezarse

-es no te lo dire ahora

-espere para que a venido el, en que ayudara a karín, el siempre lo obiava

-ESO mismo me pregunto yo-dijo el chico

(le falta un poquito a este cap disculpen no funciona cabeza XD)

continuara..... lo he hecho rapido sorry por la ortografia XD no se si le guste pero ya en el proximo cap termina


End file.
